Totally Twisted Twilight
by pretty young thing
Summary: Bella gets bitten in Phoenix and is transformed into a vampire by her boyfriend Mike Polester not Mike Newton! , and has no option but to leave her Mum in sunny Arizona and live in Forks with her Dad, a wet, damp, alien place.
1. A new Life

Disclaimer : I am sad to announce that I do not own the characters of Twilight I'm only going to play around with them a bit. Very sad. But this is the prologue, so let me know if you want more or how to improve before I upload the other following ones! Thanks!  


* * *

"Mike, no!" I could barely speak I was so petrified. He was leaning in closer and closer to me. His pale features were somewhat friendly although he was about to end my life. I was frozen; all I felt now were his cold hands and skin, while he lightly kissed my arm up and down in a horrible, icy way. I couldn't help but pant ferociously, and my last chance to perhaps survive was if I ran to the other side of my bedroom. But then I thought sensibly and realized that vampires had super speed, and could outrun a cheetah. I gave up on that idea instantly and began to lock in place with fear and hatred.

No one bar Mike, and me who I thought I loved once, were in my house.

"Sorry, Bella." And his piercing, dagger-like teeth sank their way slowly through my skin. "But I tried." Were the last words I heard, before the most burning, searing pain entered my system.

Quite clearly, he didn't try very hard at all; after all, he did just kill me.

Why wasn't I dying? I was in the most pain I had ever been in, and I wasn't dying, in fact, part of me felt like I was just becoming alive again.

I screamed as my limbs felt like they caught on fire.

The feeling of wetness began to flow around me, and I was floating, away to more, worse pain.

Why was this taking so long? I was drowning, I was bitten and I was burning. Surely I should have died. I was hoping it would come soon. I was in too much pain to be in any more at all.

*****

I got to a part where I thought that I just could not bare the pain. The numbing feeling of my limbs after being burnt would be thought of a pleasurable, but believe me, it was anything but that. There was a nipping pain inside my arm that felt like it would begin to bleed at any point, and the feeling of perhaps minutes, hours or even days had passed me.

I began to feel tingly in my mouth and around my face. Was I in Heaven? Did death feel this painful?

I decided to open my eyes, to see if I was dead or alive. I was betting on dead.

My eyes opened and to my astonishment, I was still in my room, on my bed, with no signs of a fire being present, or any water, washing me away to a world of unknown.

I was dry, lying on my bed, with my clothes on.

Where was Mike? I began to move instantly, but too fast. I felt a rush of adrenaline whooshing through me, but surprisingly no dizziness was overwhelming me.

"Mike?" I jumped at the sound of my own voice. A soprano, musical, tender voice just came out of my mouth. This was very strange.

I looked around my bedroom scooping for Mike, or any traces of this being a dream, and the first thing that scooped up my eyes was the fact that I could see each wood grain in the frame of my mirror. The delicate, bandy lines on the wood really shocked me. I had never seen this on my mirror before hand. Had my Mother replaced it?

The strangest thing of all so far was the fact that all that time I had spent in so much pain and angst, I felt nothing, in fact, I felt like I had gone through the exact opposite of pain.

I almost sprinted to my bedroom door by accident. I didn't intend to go that fast. Had Mike slipped me an energy drink?

I placed my hand on the doorknob, and it all of a sudden detached itself and fell to the floor. I quickly bent down to see why it fell, and I saw several dents in the metal, that corresponded with my hand. I picked my hand up slowly and noticed that my fingers were twice the length they had been before the pain had inflicted on me. The gentle reflection of me from the tiny doorknob almost made me faint. But I didn't.

I was different. I was strong, I was fast, and I was… beautiful.

I was beginning to think that I had woken up from a bad dream in someone else's body. But then I realized that the sign on my door said 'Bella's room'.

I tried to think back to the start of the pain, but everything was totally vivid. I remembered seeing Mike, slipping closer and closer to me, with the sign of excitement in his eyes. His wild, cold, skin touching my body to hold me still, the sweet smell of his breath whooshing over me, the searing pain of his teeth entering into the skin of my wrist, which was now clean, the sound of his voice saying the last words I heard before I… changed.

Every thought came pouring into my head about Mike. He was a vampire I knew that. He could kill anyone I knew that. He always spoke about resisting the temptation of my blood. He actually had the strength to bite me and finish right there right then.


	2. The first sights

I was downstairs and I noticed the sun shining brightly outside. I was about to run outside to sunbathe until I remembered what Mike's ivory coloured skin reacted like. A sparkly, smooth skin hugged him dearly in the sunlight.

I didn't want to risk anything. I decided to mope about the house, being very self-aware until my Mum and Phil came back home from Vegas.

"Bella? Are you home?" My mum asked in such a low voice compared to mine.

I had to say something; she would think I was dead or something if I didn't. I cleared my throat, which was perfectly smooth, to make my voice lower. Or at least attempt to.

Everything went really fast from there. "Yeah Mum, hi. How was Vega— " the smell of Heaven entered my nostrils. I had to restrain myself. I knew what it was; the smell of My Mum's blood, or Phil's.

"Hunny? Are you OK?" She shouted from the hall whilst unloading her bags from the car.

I altogether stopped breathing.

Mike turned up suddenly outside my kitchen window and gazed into my eyes.  
"Perfect, the outcome I surely deserve!" He whispered and smirked.

"Mike, why did you do this? What do I say to my Mum and Phil?" I took a short breath through my nose. Bad mistake. The scent of my Mum was making my head ring. A short spasm of panic tore out of my throat in the form of a growl.

I acted without thinking and began bounding into the lounge to get closer to the smell and to my mum. I could tell it was her. Mike used to tell me about her scent, and how hard it was for him not to kill her.

Mike ran shortly behind me to the living room and formed an invisible cage of defence around my shoulders. When I was back being a fragile human, I used to find that sore and unbreakable, but now, after my transformation, I felt like I could break it and break him.

He chuckled darkly in my left ear, "Hard isn't it?"

"Mike, let me go!" He spun me around to look at him. I peered into his reflective eyes, with a mix of red and a tiny trace of brown in the edges. I saw my reflection and saw that my eyes were the most scarlet colour I had seen in my life. They were dangerous and I flinched at one moment. The look of the red, with a hint of black was really quite terrifying.

I twisted my arm around to break his hold of me, and began to step away towards my Mum. He jumped off the ground and onto my back, to pin me down. The whole struggle between him and me was quite muted.

He was holding my wrists to the ground, and was sitting on top of my abdomen.

I knew it was time to give up hope of escaping him.

I gave up struggling and lifted my arms in defeat. His hold on me was quite weak, but I felt that he was good at momentarily distracting me, knocking some sense into me.

"I can't stay here Mike." I said sullenly.

He hugged me into him, making me feel warm. "I know. But the past few nights, I stayed in a place called Forks, next to your Dad, to see if you could perhaps resist the scent of him. It shouldn't be too hard for you. He more or less smells like beer and pretzels." He smiled. "I will take you up there in the morning. Just try to tell your Mum that you are going away without ripping her head off. I will be there if you want." He was whispering whilst moving me away back to the kitchen, further away from my Mum. He smiled, but it soon disappeared.

"Ok, what can I say though?" I noticed his face was blank, emotionless. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I… Bella, I can't come with you to live in Forks." He looked down, so disappointed.

I instantly felt my muscles tighten and contract. "What do you mean? You have to come with me. You can't leave me after making me this. You knew I never wanted to be a monster like you!" I was so disgusted. He couldn't do that to me.

"I know, but I'm not sorry. I only changed you because I was lonely. All my family have their couples. But you are too much of a newborn. I couldn't live with you at the moment. Wait a couple of years and see what you are like then."

"So, you are leaving me. In a place I don't even know. With my Dad? Do you not think a newborn wouldn't be able to handle any human blood? Well, I am telling you that I won't. I will end up killing him. It's not an option."

He looked like he was going to reason with me.

"If you don't think you'd cope, I will see if the Cullens will take you under their roof. You just have to be on your best behaviour for them. No tantrums, no killing without their permission, and all hunting will only be on animals." He told me about the Cullens before. They called themselves the 'vegetarian' vampire family, they only fed on the blood of animals in their hunting grounds and they weren't allowed to go hunting on La Push land. An old treaty signed by the Quilleutes themselves and the 'vegetarian vampires'.

"Fine, if you think there is no way you can come with me. Then I guess I will. I might even find someone else, so be warned." I scolded.

He smiled and sniggered.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. The only single vampire in that family is Edward, and he is quite stubborn like you. And everybody knows that opposites attract. Like you and me. I am very reasonable and you are very stubborn." He smiled. I couldn't actually agree totally with what he said about him being reasonable.

****

I was pretending to be sick, so I didn't have to let Renee see me as this. I covered my face up with my blanket and coughed pathetically.

"Mum? Can you come up here for a minute please?" I asked in a pretended weak voice.

"Yes, what is it hunny?" She seemed concerned.

"I just feel a bit sick and I need to talk to you." At least my lying voice was more convincible in this form.

"Ok, I'll be right up." I heard her filing away her letters downstairs before she came upstairs to my room.

I felt so bad about what I was going to have to say to her to make her OK about letting me leave. Mike was under my bed, ready to stop me if I attacked her. It was absolutely unbelievable that I should have to take precautions around my own mother.

I felt like crying about what I was about to do.

I heard the door creak open, but I kept my head under my quilt.

"What is it Bella?" She spoke a soft, quiet voice. Still low compared to mine.  
"Mum, what would you say if I asked to move away?" I decided to take it slow. Mike knocked twice on the bed quietly. I was being too brief.

I peered through my slightly transparent cover into the saddened eyes in her face.

"Well, I would perhaps say that it depends where you are intending to go." She lifted her head and looked at the roof. A habit she had to stop herself from crying.

"Well, Forks, with Mike maybe. He is nineteen, which means I am legally allowed to."

"But Bella, you are only seventeen. I don't know." She was beginning to decipher the thought of me leaving her.  
"Please Mum. I will be going to college soon. So it would help to be around my Dad as well. I promise to visit you." I felt a sharp chap from under the bed.

I punched back down, possibly crushing my bed frame accidentally.

"Well, OK. I guess you can move out. I can trust you. When are you going?" her voice was too artificially perky. She was going to cry, I could tell.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow." I said quietly. Under the bed, it was silent. Mike's breathing stopped. There was the smallest sound of my Mother's heart breaking that echoed around my ears. My Mum really loved me, and it was so hard to say this to her.

There we go, her eyes streamed with water. She thought I couldn't see her, but I could. So clearly I could see the crystal, blue eyes so blurry because of the tears. She sniffed loudly.

"Ok love, if it's something you really want to do, then I won't stop you. I'll be downstairs." She ran out of the room crying so loudly and down the stairs to Phil's arms. He must've heard the conversation also because he seemed very sad.

I didn't hear anything a part from small tearless sobs I was creating. Mike moved slowly out from under the bed and beside me. He hugged me and kissed my hair.

"It will be OK. Don't worry. She will forgive you." He smiled a small smile, but it did not touch his eyes.

"I hope so. Did you hear her heart? It broke because of me. How horrible am I?" then it hit me. I was thinking so much about her feelings that I was too overwhelmed to even smell the blood circulating around her body.

"Mike, I think I will handle living with my Dad." I perked up. "Through the whole conversation, I didn't silently crave for my Mum's blood. Do you think that is good?" I asked politely.

Mike deciphered it for a while. Cocking his head from one side to the other while thinking about it. "I guess you could give it a try, but if you get one crave of Charlie, then its game over and you have to live with the Cullens. I will see you in the morning. I will pick you up around ten, so be ready for me. Your flight is at twelve so pack up today. I might be around a bit later on tonight."

"Please stay. Why do you always have to go and leave me by myself?" I whimpered.

"I can't. I have a family as well. It's a stupid family thing tonight. So I will try and get out of it." He kissed my forehead and jumped out of my bungalow window.

Packing was done easily what with my new super powers and speed. It was actually quite cool, and unfortunately it momentarily made me think besides my Mum's feelings about this. This was bad. If I didn't begin thinking of her feelings, I might end up killing her. I tried so desperately to think about her inside, but it took several minutes.

Finally I maintained composure and I could breathe easily again.

Mike told me that vampires didn't actually have to breathe; it was more of a… habit.

I finished packing up in less than ten minutes but more than five. I packed light and left my summer clothes in the drawers and cupboards in my room.

I would have gone to sleep at the normal time; half past ten, but I couldn't. I am a vampire after all.

I thought it was a miracle that Renee and Phil still hadn't seen my face since before my transformation.

I went to check my calendar and somehow the days I had been changing had been checked off in red felt tip pen. It was Mike, I was sure, but I was wondering why he had marked my calendar. I chose to decipher ideas in my head about why he would do it, and where he bought the pen. It was a very boring night. I had to stay in my room the whole time, I didn't go to sleep, I had finished packing up, and I had done that twenty times odd. I didn't have anything to do, and it was so boring.

Perhaps I should try to sleep. Nobody could not sleep, not even mythical creatures.

I would prove the whole history of vampires not sleeping wrong, and smile about it.

I lay down on my bed and noticed that it was comfortable, too comfortable. It was weird. I never remembered it this way.

I looked up at the roof. I was very surprised to see a red transparent sheet of nothing covering up everything I looked at. I was obviously very thirsty. My throat was gargling. I was going to deteriorate if I didn't have something in the next hour or so.

I gave up on the sleeping idea and sprinted, gracefully down the stairs and out the door so quietly that Renee and Phil couldn't hear me when I ran past the lounge. I opened and closed the door so quickly. I ran in the darkness and warmth all the way to the closest area of woodland, which was nearly in a different country.

I finally encountered a dear in a clearing of the wooded land. It was sleeping, lying down. An easy target for me; the beginner. I smiled an evil smile and pounced forward onto my pray. It must have been a natural instinct. I bit into the fur. I found it a disgusting thing for me to do, but I was just too thirsty and I knew that only blood, human or animal would quench it.

The taste of blood in general is absolutely delicious. The taste of velvet on my tongue and the black tints in my eyes turning back to the vibrant red colour was very calming and tingly.

The blood ran out quicker than I thought, and the whole deer was flat and drained. I actually felt bad for it. But I was still very thirsty.

I tracked down two other deer and one bird, which tasted off.

After feeding, I ran back to my house and got back into my bedroom before Renee or Phil found me out.

My face was just so golden with looks. The idea that I could ever be drop dead gorgeous was pretty impossible. The night passed quicker and I noticed that Renee and Phil had gone to bed. It must've been about six o'clock. I was relishing the blood, by taking forever to drink it all.  
By seven o'clock in the morning, I was checking that I had everything packed up. I unpacked it and packed it up in such a quick time.

I ran downstairs and prepared breakfast for Renee and Phil. I felt I should make them a bit happier about my leaving.

Bacon and eggs were arranged on the counter. I cracked the eggs in a bowl and fried them making them an omelette. I also fried plain eggs, for fried eggs. I fried the bacon as well, and every inch of the house was covered in a thick smell of it. That might help my appetite for Renee's blood. I heard their alarm clock buzz and ran around the kitchen multi-tasking. Even when I was a human, I could multi-task so well.  
Time ticked by slowly as my Mum and Phil climbed down the stairs so ungracefully. The waft of my mum making her way downstairs was just so amazingly tasteful. I had to bite my own hand until it actually hurt me and I had to top. I stopped breathing altogether. It didn't feel very comfortable. I faced the cooker. I couldn't let her see my face. She would notice it.

"Hi Mum, Phil. How are you?" I tried to sound perky.

"Hi. Yeah, it's fine." My mum said sullenly. I think she looked at the steaming plate of fry up. "Oh, hunny you didn't have to do that."

"It's just a farewell gesture of mine." I smiled. "I will come back you know. I am not going away for ever." I spoke softly.

She came in for a hug and very sadly but I had to reject it. I couldn't risk her seeing my face. There was nothing more I wanted than to hug her.

I ran upstairs. They thought that I was just very embarrassed by them both. I definitely was not. I wish I could hug them.

Time ticked by slower than ever. I packed again and unpacked. I brushed my teeth, although I didn't need to, and I went for a quick shower. Just the normal things I had to do to make sure they were not suspicious.

The time to leave Phoenix and the sun was literally five minutes away. I could probably run to the airport in less than that, but I needed to seem inconspicuous.

The familiar car horn sounded outside my bedroom window.

I ran downstairs with my massive suitcase, not quite full enough and said my goodbyes to Mum and Phil. I managed to go though the whole morning without them even peeking at my face.

I left the house, with no tears. I was jumping with nerves the whole way over to the airport. Mike promised me that he would come on the aeroplane with me, but he would have to come back. I decided in the end to go live with Charlie instead of the Cullens unless I get one crave for his blood and I'm out. I wouldn't even want to think of what would happen if I got even the slightest bit out of control.

Mike and I were in first class all the way. It took about four hours to get there. I liked my last few hours with Mike. I was going to miss him. I was wondering if he was going to miss me.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked with a slight smile in his eyes.

"Well I was wondering if you will miss me?" I looked down to fidget with my jumper zip.

He picked my head up with his finger and looked me in my red eyes. "Now, I have spent more time with you than my human family. What do you think?"

"I think that that is quite an insult. I hate your family because they hate me." I said smugly.

"Bells, I won't be able to live any of my life without missing you with all my heart. Does that explain your wonders?" He always asked me this after explaining something. He always asked me what I was thinking as well.  
The seat belt sign came on, and unfortunately, that meant that my last time with Mike was coming to a close.

I held his hand so tightly and snug, that I managed to squeeze a few tears out of my eyes. He looked at me totally gob smacked.

"What?" I asked him smoothly.

"You… You just cried." He was so shocked at this.

" Yes, why? What's the deal?" I asked getting slightly impatient.

"The _deal_ is that no vampires can cry. No vampires I know can actually cry. You must be like the Cullens. They all have gifts and obviously you do too. You can cry and control your thirst by thinking of your prey's feelings."

I was gifted.

The aeroplane was lowering and every human in the plane was complaining of light-headedness. I felt fine. Some flight attendants walked past me and couldn't close their mouths. I actually felt quite amazed at it. How could someone like me, as a human turn into this goddess?

"Mike squeezed my hand really tight. I squeezed back and never wanted to let go. I felt the wheels come out from underneath us. The feeling of the wheels touching the runway made me close my eyes and when I opened them, Mike's face was unhappy. Tears streamed out of my eyes and they wouldn't stop. The speed slowed to a final standstill and when we stopped completely I was hugging into him so hard. He was actually carrying me off the aeroplane. I got my bags and he set me down. He walked me into the terminal and hugged me goodbye. He kissed me on the lips softly and with that, he walked away.

"Bye Bella. I will come back for you. I love you." He shouted when he returned to the line.

I tried to say that I loved him too, but I was crying too much to say anything.

I turned around to see several teenage boys circling me with tissues in their hands

"Miss? Are you all right? Here is a tissue." One blushed and I took the tissue out of his hands.

"Thanks boys." I said, drying up my eyes. I was surprised that my red eyes didn't scare anyone. It scared me.

I walked out of the airport feeling hundreds of eyes on me. I felt uncomfortable and I really badly wanted Mike with me. The tears came back again. I wheeled my suitcase out of the sliding doors and found a willing taxi driver. He actually let me get a ride for free. He was slightly dazzled by my face and body I thought.

The taxi ride was awkward because the driver was old and fat. He kept on making small talk with me. I so badly wanted my Mike with me to tell him to get lost and protect me, although I could protect myself reasonably well. I liked the feeling of him breathing over my head, watching out for me. I had to get over that I wouldn't see Mike again for a year or a few.

****

Charlie's house hasn't changed a bit, except for the fact that there was a big new car in the drive. A Mercedes, I could tell. Wow. It was gorgeous. Behind the Mercedes was a police car.

Charlie was outside waiting for me to get out of the taxi. The cab driver opened the door and got my suitcase out of the trunk. He was a bit too willing to help me and only me to unload my things into my room.

Charlie was so unconvinced this was me. He looked so shocked when I came out of the door and ran over to hug him. He thought that a young, beautiful girl was hitting him on. I stopped breathing for this.

"Dad! It's been too long. I haven't seen you in such a long time." I smiled. I made sure that he knew whom I was.

"Bella? Is that you? Oh, I thought you were a lost stranger. You have changed so much. You are gorgeous!" He smiled and awkwardly pulled away.

"I know. Believe me, I know." I smiled at the meaning of my words.

****

I looked around the house and noticed nothing but pictures of him and my Mum. There was none that were recent of him, which made the matter even more uncomfortable. He quite clearly wasn't over my Mum yet. It was a bit disconcerting.

I unpacked my things and decided to go for a stroll in the pouring rain. Charlie went away to work, so I was left by myself.

I went out without even a hood on and noticed a wooded area near here. I needed to drink again. Travelling really always took it out of me.

I could also use a run as well.

I reached the entrance of the woods and began sprinting a very long distance. I wouldn't stop. It was so much fun. I came to a sudden pause as I spotted someone in the distance. He was closing in on a deer that hadn't spotted him yet. I was determined to get the deer myself. I wanted a bit of fun after all.

I ran through the heather and got next to the deer before he even knew I passed him.

I pounced on the animal and sunk my teeth in, sucking out all the blood, draining it of all its blood. The person I saw was sitting up a tree spectating my every move with a smile.

"New at this are you?" He spoke a low, attractive, velvety voice.

I hissed at him. I wasn't going to be made fun of just because I was new at being a vampire.

"I take that as a yes. I've been doing this for almost a century. Do you need any help?" He asked. His face, even more gorgeous than mine. The face of an angel. Better than Mike's, that was saying something.

I was too mesmerized to say anything. His eyes were a honey brown. Why were mine red? I knew that Mike's were a dark brown, but they weren't so light. I wanted his eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"What? Do you want some help or not?" He was getting impatient.

"N… No thanks." I smiled. "But…erm…I am Bella." I stumbled over my own words. The sound of my own voice never seemed to dampen the shock it sent over me when hearing it.

A look of familiarity covered his face. "Oh yes. Mike told me about you." He instantly looked very jealous. "Well, I am Edward Cullen. I know he told you about us. And I knew that you thought the idea of a vampire being a 'vegetarian' was ludicrous, yes?" I couldn't lie to him, his face too perfectly sculpted that it was used to get me to tell him everything I felt.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But I can kind of see how you could do it now." I confessed. "Do you like animal blood? I love it!" I smiled. He frowned.

"I like it, but it's something you will get bored of quickly if you keep feeding the way you are doing now. You should maybe take it easy." He chuckled darkly.

"Excuse me?" I actually felt like I was pigging out in front of him, but I didn't feel self-conscious for once.

"I was kidding. So this is the famous Bella Swan. The one that was all Mike could think of the whole of his life." By the looks of things, he was slightly mesmerized by my looks also. He was taken aback. He looked like he couldn't take his eyes off of me. "Might I add that he had good reason to not stop thinking of you? I think you look divine." He closed his mouth and jumped down from the treetop. I wiped the rest of the blood away from my hands and held them up in case he was going to try something.

"Thanks, but I kind of still love Mike." Just hearing his name from his voice seemed to make things feel so much better. But me on the other hand saying his name was so saddening that I started to cry again. Edward looked at me sympathetically.

"What is the matter?" he asked sullenly.

"I just still miss…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked down at the ground and decided to run away, back home. I felt the tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Wait." I heard his footsteps coming closely behind me. I felt quite slow, so I picked up the pace and grabbed onto a tree trunk. I swung myself up with ease and grace and Edward's eyes were on me the whole way. I smiled and the tears disappeared.

"Well, Mike was the one who left you yeah?" he looked at me. "Well, if he left you then maybe you should be thinking about moving on. You shouldn't waste your life away waiting for him to come back to you, and still love him. He couldn't accept you as a newborn. That means that he can't accept you for who you are." He smiled at me, and immediately my head lifted up, and I saw his point instantly. I got over Mike in that very moment and laughed.

"Hah! That was pathetic of me, sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." He whispered back to me.

"But anyway, I better be getting back home, Charlie will be wondering where I am. I'll see you soon."

He looked puzzled. "Mike told us that you were coming to live with us, to train alongside us to resist human blood." He explained. Mike did, did he?

"No, that was the original plan, but now I'm staying at my Dad's." I nodded because everything made more sense when I was talking to him.

He breathed in through his teeth sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"That's a bit risky for a newborn don't you think?" He smiled an evil smile. I topped the smile and smiled deeply.

"Ha ha, very funny. And I didn't even want to be this!" I fumed, whilst gesturing towards my body.

"Why not? Because let me tell you, if you were any more beautiful as a human, it wouldn't be possible." He looked at me with hungry eyes.

I blushed. Well I would have done, if I were still a human. I was taking in all the things he was saying to me. Little did I know that already I was falling for another vampire.

I stopped myself from dropping my jaw open, and tried my best to change the subject.

"So, you look hungry. Or thirsty. I'm not really sure how to put it." I stumbled and stuttered.

"You can call it thirst. We do only drink the blood. We don't eat the animal." He sniggered. "Well, I nearly just made a kill until you came and stole my prey!" He complained in a joking manor.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing." I apologised.

He laughed a soft, gentle laugh and turned his back on me, while running to a distant area where we both heard the heart beat of a dear emerging from.

"Bye then." I called pathetically.

"Bye Bella. See you soon." He promised. How he heard that from where he was actually quite astonishing.

I ran back to my house with a full stomach and reddened eyes. The red of my eyes covered up my vision with a transparent scarlet lens. It made me squint every now and then to see through. I had to stop thinking about trying to see the proper colour of the world to actually manage it.

Charlie was about to turn the corner of the street I could hear. I sprinted back with ease to my new home. I made it before Charlie and with time to spare. I quickly went to my phone to make sure there were no messages from Mum or Phil or even Mike.

There were six messages. Four of which were from my Mum. One was from Phil and one was from Mike. I opened Mike's first and so quickly that it scared me.

Bella,

This is going to be the last time you hear from me. I am leaving my home to go to Antarctica. I may return, yet I have no hope in doing so. Please forgive me, but try and forget that I made the biggest impact on your life so far. Try to find someone else. But if they ever hurt you, I won't be there to help and save you. Yours truly with all my heart,

Mike.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I gritted my teeth together in hope to stop crying, which helped. I bit my lip after the urge of crying left me. Mike was out of my life completely now. I had to get over the fact of that.

He was never going to come and get me when I had finished the craving for human blood.

For once, I was actually very mad at Mike. I actually hated him. He turned me into this… this monster, this killing machine. Not to forget that I _was_ a vegetarian. Now I freaking drink the blood of the poor animals without a care in the world. I'm sure he only did this to annoy me.

If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had to move away from my paradise place to this rainy old dump.

Charlie walked in the door and belched really loudly that it hurt my very sensitive ears.

"Dad! That was so disgusting. Make it any louder please?" I joked. He often did that the last time I stayed here with him.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot that there was a female in the house again. I'm so glad that you came to live with me again. I knew that you hated that sunny, criminal town!" He complained, with no humour.

"Dad." I complained. "I loved Phoenix, but I thought that I should come and live with you for a while." I smiled. He frowned. "What is it Dad?"

"A while?" He seemed upset by the fact. He was really like the little brother I never had.

"Yeah Dad, I am going to go to get an apartment when I go to university." I looked at him as if he should definitely have known that.

"OK. What do you want for dinner? Do you want to go to the Diner?" He asked with happiness and hope.

Shoot! Dinner. I was going to make him something. I totally forgot to go out to the supermarket for something to eat.

"Yeah, but seriously Dad, have you actually been living there?" I asked with raised suspicion.

"No." He answered quickly. Too quickly.

He left the room and took off his police belt. He hung it up on the coat rack. The house on a whole was pretty tidy for a man to be living in.

"Bells?" He called from another room. He didn't actually need to shout so loudly. It did hurt.

"Yeah Dad?" I called shortly.

"After the Diner, we are going to Billy Black's house Do you remember who that is?" He asked out of pleasure.

"No, not really. But OK, we can go."

"Cool. You getting changed before we head out?"

"No, i didn't think that it was a black tie occasion Dad." I humoured.

"haha." Dad said sarcastically.

Time went on, i slipped on a new pair of jeans with a small unflattering top. I didn't really want everyone to be staring at me with drooling mouths. It was appaling that i should think that much of myself, but it happened with Mike and when we went out to the cinema. Every eye would be on us and wondering why the hell he would be with someone like me.

Charlie got the Mercedes started up, so I floated down the stairs and out of the front door, deliberately pretending to stumble to look natural.

"Watch your step Bells." he smiled. "Same old Bella."

I laughed and stepped in the car and closed the door.

The journey was not too long, but i must've found it slower because i knew in my own mind that i could have run faster than this. And this car was fast.

We arrived and Charlie parked into a spot well known by himself. The engine cut off and i opened the door and delicately stood out. There were five people my age there. Three were guys and the other two were girls. The girls stood and stared in envy. I tried to smile at them. The boys. Do i need to even describe what the boys were like. They were almost at my heels in an instant. They were pretty cute, but none of them were Bella's material.

I strolled by them and Charlie was right behind me.

"Clear it kids, this place isn't to be loitered on." He quite clearly was on the protective side, which didn't really impress me, because i could protect myself and him.

"Sure Chief." They all left and stared at me.

"Sorry about that Bells, you will be expecting that in the next couple of months. I never remembered you as pretty as this though." He scratched his head.

Dinner was horrible. The food didn't taste of anything apart from crappy rubbish. When Charlie was finished, we walked out of the diner with Charlie paying before he got out, i snuck out before him and saw a few shapes on a tree in the distance. I nearly ran over there to see what it was. It was a human shape. When it noticed me looking, it disappeared. I heard a dark chuckle that i familiarised myself with.

Edward Cullen was the one in the tree.


	3. A new place

That night, I decided to try and get to sleep. I knew it was impossible, but I wanted so badly to do something worthwhile whilst proving the rules of vampirism wrong.

I closed my eyes as I lay softly on my bed. The bed felt lumpy and too comfortable. I seemed to be sinking into it.

I tried to think of a blank screen, which used to get me to sleep on hard nights. I waited and waited trying not to think of anything.

"Bella! Bella, I can come back to Forks! Isn't that great?" Mike shouted. I flew my eyes open and noticed that I was actually sleeping.

I tried to see the blank screen again. I might have just been imagining things.

"Bella! Did you hear me? I'm coming to live with you!" Mike was shouting again. I decided to open my eyes. "Bella! Why aren't you…" I opened my eyes and silenced his words.

I was asleep. I was asleep and a vampire. That couldn't be possible, could it?

I was instantly very aware of everything going on around me.

I checked my phone for any more text messages. There were only a couple from Mum. None from Mike. Surely, if Mike was coming to live with me, then he would text me at least.

I was definitely asleep and I had proven the vampire thing wrong! Score for Bella!

I replied to my Mum's very panicked texts.

Mum,

I am fine please don't worry about me.

How are you? How's Phil? Everything in Forks is great! I love the rain and the woods around here. I can really see why you two lived here once.

Love,

Bella.

XOX

I sent it away and thought of something to do.

I was so insanely bored in this house. I kind of wanted to be with Mike, or maybe… it's conceivable that I wanted to be with Edward Cullen. He had made such an impression on me. There was nothing to do with Charlie for the whole night, so I decided to go and track down Edward's house. It was about twelve o'clock, so Charlie was in bed. How I envied him. I left so gracefully and silently that I didn't even stir a spider.

I ran out of the front door and down the road. Some bedroom lights were still on in the street, so I made no sound.

I picked up the scent of Edward quickly and followed it all the way to an alley way where it looked like seven males, slightly older than me were huddling around something. They spaced out and I saw what they were huddling. A frog getting kicked around their feet.

So pathetic. I had no fear to walk straight past these guys. I could break them all and drink all their bl… Bella! Don't think of that. And that very instant, I caught a waft of blood. Repulsive blood, but blood all the same. A roar was kept inside me, but it rumbled through my chest and I began to walk towards my pray.

I was locked in the eyes of one male. I chose to _dazzle_ them, like mike did to me all the time. I thought that perhaps dazzling them, it would enable them to run and draw attention to the scene.

I could kill them all if I wanted.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked in such a flirty voice. The men were all surrounding me and checking me out. My target was looking me up and down until he saw my bright red eyes and backed away two steps.

Good, I knew he was a human. Any vampire would have ripped me apart by now, and I would never win a match against them.

"What's the matter with you?" I flirted again, a slight batter of the eyelashes. I had to admit, I was really acting in the ways I didn't tolerate in myself.

"N… n… nothing is the matter." He gasped and he took another step backwards. I couldn't help lolling my head to the side, to freak him out. Teach him to kick a frog about!

I stepped out towards him and held my head in a sexy way. My hair was flapping about in a small breeze. Rain started to pore down and I didn't care. All the men were just staring at me, gob smacked that I should even say 'hey' to them.

"Bella!" I heard a strangely familiar voice coming closer, but they it was in the distance.

I instantly snapped up my head and looked around to see where that was coming from.

"Bella! Stop what you're doing, come on now, you need to come back home. Come on love." It was Edward!

"Love? Are you kidding me?" I snorted and turned back towards my pray. The smell of human blood was so mouth watering.

Edward crept up behind me and grabbed hold of my arms. He tried to get me to budge backwards, but I wouldn't move. I was like the unmoving rock in a sea.

"Come on Bella. Don't be stupid. You need to get back to your home now. Come on Bells." He urged. He noticed that I wasn't going to budge, no matter how hard he pushed and pulled at me. He removed his hands and I shrugged off the coolness of his touch. His arms soon made me airborne. He was holding my legs and my head was hanging over his shoulder. It did not look glamorous and when I protested for him to let me go and put me down, he squeezed my legs harder. They couldn't kick out because of his firm grasp.

He was sniggering as he carried me away.

"Sorry guys, she is mine tonight, and she is very drunk!" He laughed so hard that I couldn't resist a small titter.

"Put me down Edward! Now!" I punched at his back. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but I could try. It felt so good.

"No! I don't know if you can handle being outdoors on your own two feet." He responded.

"Come on Edward. Please, put me down. I am calm. I can handle it." I breathed in deeply and breathe back out." I tried reasoning with him.

"Fine. But you got to promise me that you wouldn't do that again. You so nearly blew our cover." He became very serious as he set me down on the springy fearns.

"Sorry, I tried to stop but…" His hand was covering my mouth, silencing me.

"Sorry isn't good enough, just be more careful next time. Anyway I heard your thought of coming around to my house. I'll show you the way." He smiled.

"How did you?" I asked him, but instantly I knew the answer. Mike told me that he could read minds and his sister, Alice could tell the future. "Oh, yeah."

He laughed and we started to run to the woods, which were nearby to us. We ran through them and eventually, a white, glass walled house emerged from the never-ending greenery.

"Wow!" I said without thinking.

"Do you like it? This was where you were going to stay if you were to stay with us." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle Charlie. I'm not going to hurt him now that he just got me back after all these years." I felt so bad about even thinking about that.

"Well, the offer is there for you, unless you hunt a human. We might make an exception, if you only kill one, but you have no idea how hard it is to stop hunting them." His eyes were distant.

"How come your eyes are such a light brown colour?" I asked whilst examining them. He blinked.

"It only happens if you do not hunt humans after a while." He explained.

"OK, so I will only get eyes like those if I never drink a human's blood." I explained to myself and he nodded, pursing his lips. He smiled when he noticed my reaction to his house. The house full of light and glass. Edward took my hand and awkwardly, I pulled away slightly. He didn't seem offended by the fact that I just did that. But he did seem confused.

"Just a bit weird holding someone else's hand. You know, after Mike." I looked down.

He sighed deeply. "You know, you must be pretty depressed as this form because no other vampire I know is upset enough to actually cry." He smirked.

I laughed a bit but it soon stopped.

"Come on, I need to show you the house and which room you would have had. You will wish you came to live here, I'm telling you." He smiled, and pulled me in closer to him as he walked us through the main door.

The glass looked so thin, but the vampires probably wouldn't feel the cold of the Forks atmosphere I guessed.

"Its so open and, big. I love it." I whispered, being careful not to make too much noise.

"Well, this is the one place we don't have to hide ourselves." He smiled again, and it almost broke my dead heart.

"I see." I could only squeeze out two words?

We walked around the whole place and he talked to me about the history of Carlisle, his adopted Dad and how he saved Edward and his family from certain death. He mentioned something about the Volturi. If you really did not want to live, you could provoke the Volturi and be killed that way.

Edward showed me his family's rooms and it was very strange that there were no beds. Did they not know that vampires could sleep? I managed.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yeah Bells?" he called back from the hallway. I was in his bedroom with only a comfortable looking sofa lying in the middle of the floor.

"Where is your bed?" I asked quietly. Not trying to embarrass myself.

He laughed out loud anyway. "Vampires don't sleep Bella. They can't sleep. You are so absurd." He looked at me when he said this and noticed the real curiosity in my eyes.

"Well that's not totally true. You see, I was like mega bored the other night, so I went into my bed and managed to sleep for a while. Is that normal?" I asked. I saw a bunch of questions lined up for me in his eyes.

His smile deepened.

"Hmm, well I would say no. It's not too normal for a vampire to sleep or cry. But I will ask Carlisle if you are wondering. He knows more about this stuff than any of us."


	4. The dilema

As if Edward had called Carlisle in from his office, he entered the living room where Edward and me were standing. He walked over to us with a big smile spread across his face. That smile slightly disappeared when he rested his eyes on me. Instantly I turned away.

"I don't believe we have met my dear." He said. A gorgeous low, attractive voice appeared in the atmosphere.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella this is Carlisle, my adopted Father." Edward introduced us whilst staring down at the ground looking insanely bored.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He held his white, cold hand out for me to shake. I took it willingly and shook with strength.

"You too Carlisle." I smiled.

He smiled back a warm, lovely smile and I blushed.

"Carlisle, Bella has a few… conditions." He stumbled for the word.

"What? Is Bella one of… us?" He ducked his head so I couldn't hear but nothing could escape the attention of my ears now. Edward nodded very subtly and looked at me. "So, Bella. How long have you been a vampire?" He mentioned the word so easily, like a slip of the tongue.

"Um, well I was turned into it a few days ago, I think." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Well, Bella, what seems to be the problem?" He winked at me.

"Well, I can actually cry and sleep. Is that really weird? Am I definitely a vampire?" I squinted my eyes.

"Hmm. That's a bit odd. Can you cry right now?" He looked like that asked too much. I thought of Mike. The tears streamed out of my eyes to prove my point.

"Yeah. And I can fall to sleep if you want me to. But it can take a long time." I sniffed.

Carlisle looked astonished. "I've never seen anything like this before." He was intrigued. He stepped closer to me and nervously I stepped back. Edward wound his hand behind my back and stopped me from perhaps falling over.

Carlisle saw that I was slightly nervous of him and he stopped and stepped back from me.

Edward gave him a careful glance.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Carlisle was wondering, stroking his chin with his two fingers.

He stepped in closer, but Edward restrained me from walking further back. Carlisle took my hand and made my hand hold his. "Now, squeeze as hard as you can." He nodded and I obeyed. I squeezed and I felt suddenly very weak. My hand died and it fell pathetically into his hand deeply.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I wiggled my hand about afterwards.

"Is it painful?" He asked methodically.

"Yeah." I looked down. The next thing I saw was the roof and I felt like I was lying down on my back. My eyes flailed open and I noticed that three vampires staring at me as if I was dead surrounded me.

I head Edward's gasp of relief when he saw me coming back to life. Carlisle wasn't there but a soft looking woman with caramel, gentle curls curving around her heart-shaped face. I guessed that this was Esme, Carlisle's wife and Edward's adopted Mother. Next to her was a short, who was on her tiptoes to reach up to see me, with seriously short, spiky, black hair pointing in all directions. She was very skinny. Next to her was a very handsome man. He had honey blonde hair, short, but very stylish. It had good volume, his face so peaceful, but dangerous at the same time. I think he was Jasper, which must have meant that the short girl was Alice, his girlfriend because they were holding hands.

"Bella? Are you OK lamb?" I think Esme spoke in such a gentle voice. She propped my head up with a pillow. How did I end up on a bed? Well it was really a sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows.

At that moment, Carlisle walked into my sight, which was strangely unfocused. I blinked heavily twice.

"You fainted because you couldn't hold up the weight of my hand. The pressure of my hand made you collapse. Bella, who… changed you?" He stumbled and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Um… it was Mike Polester. Why?" I sat up.

"Well, Mike doesn't have the normal kind of vampire venom, I guess. He transformed you into a vampire in the day but a human in the night. You fainted because you needed a lot more blood than you just had earlier on today which would feed the two of you." He confused himself and me easily. Edward seemed to understand.

"What? So you mean that I am a human in the night but a vampire in the day?" I sussed out.

"Yes." He seemed relieved that he didn't need to explain it anymore than he had to.

"How did that happen?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I'm not too sure. We should maybe get Mike here for a few tests." He looked down at a piece of paper. Edward sighed and looked down at me.

I almost bounced out of the bed in excitement. "Really? Thanks Carlisle!" I hugged him. He hugged back and Esme smiled. He looked somewhat awkward.

"Easy, easy Bella. You need to relax and go back to sleep." He said moving back smoothly and quietly.

"OK." I lay back and swivelled my legs under the thin quilt. I was actually very cold.

I closed my eyes and breathed very deeply until they left the room. I thought everyone was out of the room, but Edward wasn't.

He was sitting next to me.

"Hey Edward." I smiled and waved. He smiled back, but looked troubled.

"Hi Bella. How are you feeling?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm feeling great!" I grinned and so did he.

"That's good." He frowned. "You are absurdly hyper for someone who just passed out."

"I know. I always get this way whenever I am tired."

"Oh."

"Can we make a run for it?" I asked, raising a little smile. He looked back awkwardly.

"We can't. Doctor Cullen's orders to make sure you stay in bed." He quoted.

"We could run and be back by three. I swear, we will be back before him even noticing we left." I looked at the clock above the bed head and it said twenty to two in the morning.

He considered it for a second. I blinked and within the time of closing and opening my eyes, he was smiling evilly. "Lets make a run for it." He whispered.

"Ok!" I agreed.

It took me a while to stagger out of my bed. The coldness of the air would get to me even worse outside. When I stood up, I noticed I was wearing a thin, satin nightdress. It was electric blue and very revealing. Edward looked at me and chuckled.

I covered myself up with my arms and jumped back into my bed. "What the hell is this?" I asked furiously.

"Oh, that's just something Alice dressed you in to make you slightly comfier." He looked at me.

"She… saw me naked?" I almost shrieked.

"Well, we all did really." He looked away, hiding a smile.

"No way! How?" I shouted.

"Well, I had to carry you to the bed and then Alice changed you, while me and Esme and Jasper made the bed for you. We needed more than a pair of hands to make it. We haven't made one in ages." He smiled, looking back. I decided to just let it go.

"Fine, but please just forget what you saw. Please!" I begged. I haven't seen my own body yet in this form, and they had?

"No promises, but I will try." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Well, what am I meant to wear to go out?" I asked.

"You could just wear that." He said hurriedly.

"No way! It's freezing outside." I claimed, chattering my teeth together.

"Come on. Get dressed then." He looked at the large cupboard at the side of the room.

I looked and I jumped up from the bed skipping weakly to it. I swung open the doors and the wardrobe was bigger than my room back in Phoenix and the one in Forks put together.

"WOW!" I whispered.

He chuckled behind me and it startled me.

I walked in and looked around. I found a nice, casual pair navy blue jeans and a black and grey striped t-shirt, which I took out and flew on. Edward was forced to look away when I got changed.

"Right! Where to?" I asked, getting slightly excited.

"Want to go to the forest?" He asked.

"Sure." So I began to jog to the open window in the wall. I followed Edward, and he managed to run the whole way out of the window and to the nearest tree.

I got to the window and collapsed. Edward was waiting, with his back turned towards me. He didn't know I had collapsed, but when I tried to get up, I couldn't and I made a slight whine. I didn't want to get Edward in trouble. He must have heard it because standing above me was Edward.

"Bella. Are you ok?" He asked. He bent down to me and placed his hands under my knees and back and pulled me up into his arms. I blushed finally.

"I'm fine." I lied. I had the most gut wrenching pain in my stomach.

"Sounds like you are incredibly hungry." He put his ear to my stomach, raising me up higher.

"I do feel slightly hungry." I mumbled.

"Lets go then." And with that, he flew with me in his arms out of the window and we began running to the woods. I was on his back, barely managing to keep my eyes open, being so tired.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked slowly. He laughed and I noticed he had stopped. "Oh."

"Shh. There is a deer over there." He gently and quietly pulled me off of his back and placed me on the ground, waiting for the deer to get closer. The mammal got closer, not even knowing we were here.

"Edward." I nearly shouted. "Edward!" My sight disappeared. "Where did you go? EDWARD!" I yelled. He ran back to my side instantly and came back with a deer for me. He guided my hand to the deer's neck and my instincts came back. I bit deep into the neck, and instantly I began to suck out the sweet blood. I could see everything clearly again.


	5. stranger from the world

That was weird.

"Bella, are you OK? Can you see me now?" He cuddled me into his lap. I lay half on the ground and the other half of me was propped up by his knees. He was kneeling on the ground, his head bent down over my head, checking my eyes out. "Impossible." He gasped.

"Edward, what? What is it?" I shouted calmly.

"Your eyes… they are getting redder. And you are only drinking animal blood. What the Hell? Carlisle!" He called. I shied off of his knees and tried to get back into the bed. Edward knew what I was doing. I didn't want to get busted, so he pulled himself up, picked me up with one arm and placed me in the bed. I was comfortable again.

"What?" Carlisle burst through the door with a worried expression on his face.

"Look at her eyes." He told Carlisle. Carlisle walked in quickly but gently towards me and he grabbed my head with his freezing cold hands and began examining my eyes by moving my head up and down.

"Hmm. This is very strange. I'm afraid Bella, You might have to stay with us after all." He squinted his eyes to Edward who looked slightly happier.

He was very selfish.

"What about Charlie? I can't stay here. I'm sorry but I can't." I shrugged weakly.

"Well, if you don't stay with us then we can't find out what is wrong. Charlie may catch a glance at your eyes and notice the red. We can't let him get that close to a superstition." He explained.

I nodded. I knew it had to be done… but how?

"Fine." I spoke like a stubborn child, which made Edward snigger a bit.

I huffed and stayed silent for the rest of the night.

I remember just thinking that Edward was never going to leave my side and then I fell asleep. I was totally zonked.

The feeling of coming to is totally different from coming from. I was surrounded by darkness, but that was about it. All I heard was the noise of the softly spoken vampires surrounding me. The feeling of a new cold flannel placed on my head and the new puffed up pillows made me feel like I was in some sort of hospital, but I wasn't. I was at the Doctors. I guess that in the complete darkness, I had a lot of time to think about everything in my life. I thought mostly about Edward and why he would even so much as talk to me, and I thought of Renee. Phil would be good to her, but the fact was that nobody else really was there for her. I was always there to help her through all the difficult times. The debts, the miscarriage of my hopeful little sibling, the make up and break up of her and Phil. I was really like the Mother in that situation.

I felt like crying because of the fact that may never be able to see my Mum anymore. But I couldn't. I tried. I blinked with my eyes closed and every colour came back in sight.

My eyes flailed open and I was alive to the world again. I sat up quickly and cracked the sofa in two, falling in between the two halves. It didn't hurt. I was back to being a vampire. I looked around but no one was there. The window was opened slightly. The scent of the air was circulating around the room from the window. I got up from the broken sofa without a care and walked over to the window.

A new idea came into my head. I remember yoga. My Mum and I used to balance on trees doing yoga poses or we sometimes even went to the beach in mid July. I remember getting up in the morning at about six o'clock and climbing the thick branches of our gorgeous weeping willow tree. I remember sitting down, cross-legged, testing out my balance. It was a bit like meditating in a weird way.

I looked from the side of me suspiciously and then I peered behind me to make sure no one could see me. I climbed easily out of the window and jumped from the ledge to the closest tree and climbed up it. The tree was a gorgeous brown colour, with no signs of moss and a lovely pine scent. I climbed up to the top branch and walked steadily along it. I dropped myself into a cross-legged position and closed my eyes, making sure that I could balance myself well enough for being a vampire. I swayed a bit at the beginning, but I was very calm and steady after a couple of minutes.

I enjoyed the feeling of daylight on my face, the birds chirping around me, and the sound of smooth sound of my breathing escaping through my nose. I was fed up of sitting up, so I lay back on the branch and maintained the same balance I had when I was sitting up.

I saw some leaves just above my head, and there was a single drop of water on it. It looked like it may end up dropping on my skin. It was then that I really noticed my skin colour. I had the same colour as snow on my skin. The coldness of my skin was very similar to the snow as well.

"Lovely up here isn't it?" The sound of a female voice made me jump. I flew my eyes open and saw that Alice was standing easily on the branch. Her welcoming smile was stunning and I felt instantly very ugly.  
"Sure is. Hi, I'm Bella. I haven't actually said hi to you yet." I smiled.

"Yeah, hi I'm Alice!" She chimed. "So why are you up here?" She asked, glistening her teeth in my direction.

"Just came here to relax, you know. Get away." I explained. Her face looked blank and confused.

"From what?" She asked curiously.

"From reality." I explained casually.

"Oh. Is something bothering you Bella?"

"Well, yes actually something is."

"Well that was easier than I expected! What is on your mind?"

"Oh, it's just Mike. He's moving to Antarctica and then my Mum doesn't have anyone else to help her through things. What happens if Phil leaves her? What does she do then? She had me to hold her head up high last time. Alice, what am I meant to do? I can't move back to Phoenix if something like that happens like." I sighed. She looked very sympathetic. She almost looked like she could end up crying.

"Well, maybe you could get her to come here."

"No, there is zero chance of that happening. She hates the cold and the rain."

"Hmm, well I will think about it and let you know later. Anyway, I told Charlie that you were coming to stay here for a while because I was going to be your new roommate for University." She smiled. I felt happier quickly.

"Ok. Thanks Alice."

"No problem Sis!" She smiled deeply.


	6. Thriller

Alice hugged me into her tiny, delicate looking arms and she had no intention of letting me go any time soon, I could tell.

I became a little bit awkward with her totally wound around me. I stopped the hug and she noticed instantly.

"Sorry. You just feel like a sister to me. I love it!" She clapped her hands and bounced up and down.

"Oh, no it's OK." I actually felt a little bad for breaking the hug up, but also glad.

"That's great! I'm just going to go and find Jasper!" She pepped.

"OK, have fun." I could not even try to be as perky as her.

Alice skipped so gracefully to the window and she climbed in effortlessly, leaving behind a gorgeous smell of sweet cinnamon and rose petals.

I snapped out of my meditation and decided to explore some more trees. I got up and I jumped and pounced from tree to tree.

I knew that Edward would soon be searching for me. He seems to be attached. I don't know what to do. I may or may not still love Mike. I have no idea about my feelings anymore. I don't think that I can trust them anymore. But then I had to admit I shouldn't love Mike anymore. He destroyed my life of being a human, living happily with my Mum and Phil in the gorgeous Arizona sunshine and I could hang out with friends with no danger getting inflicted on them.

I brushed by all the leaves gently, making a few drops of moisture drop from them.

The feeling of grace when I skipped through the trees was just bliss to me. All my paradise came to an abrupt halt when I all of a sudden remembered that Charlie and I were going to Jacob Black's house.

I stopped dead and began running back at full speed.

Alice and Jasper were in my room. Alice was cuddled by Jasper and they were both sitting on the bed, waiting for me to come back. When I climbed through the window quietly, Jasper's jaw opened so much that it looked like it could break off.

I looked at him for a second before I peered into Alice's reaction to what Jasper just did. She hit him in the stomach and huffed out of the room with her head held high.

Jasper closed his mouth and ran after her, trying to embrace her in another hug.

My mum always used to say that "Jealousy isn't pretty." But in this moment with Alice, it really was stunning.

I ran through the room and got to the door, while I opened it, I crept out silently and closed the door behind me. I ran down the stairs and pulled open the front door. Well, I thought it was the front door, but it only opened on to a utility room. I huffed and came back out. I ran down the hallway desperate to find a front door before getting caught and summoned back to my bedroom.

Carlisle was walking down the opposing hallway and I hid behind the coat hanger.

He walked right past me and I sighed in relief.

I began to run down the hallway again. I found a few doors leading into different rooms. Then I saw Alice and Jasper outside, on a love swing. I followed their trail and found the back door. Now I had to be so quiet so Alice and Jasper couldn't hear me.

They were chatting to each other so quietly that it was even hard for me to hear it.

Alice was embraced in another Jasper hug, who was stroking her hair and her face with his large index finger. Alice stretched out her neck and pecked him on the neck. She could only reach that bit of him.

I slid along the sidewall while they were momentarily distracted. When Alice went back to the slouch on Jasper's chest, they were soon kissing each other in every direction.

I took this as my chance to escape. I ran down the sidewall, hoping for some sort of tree to run behind and run home.

Bad luck!

Edward must have been driving back from where ever he was. He pulled up next to me and I sighed, annoyed that there must be no escape of this place.

He opened the window and the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked politely.

"Just to see Charlie. We were supposed to go and see his friends today." I reasoned. I was hoping that it seemed innocent enough to me.

"Which friends?" He widened his eyes in curiosity.

"Um, I think that they are the Blacks in La Push." I explained.

"Oh. Bella, I don't know… Vampires aren't really allowed to go there." He stuttered. "Come in, I'll drive you back." He smiled. I frowned.

"No! I want to go and see Jacob and his Dad." I spoke shortly.

"Wait… Jacob? Jacob Black?" He asked and his eyes grew into tiny slits.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" I threatened and began walking away from the car.

"Bella. No. I'm sorry, but you can't I'm afraid now come on, get in the car." He controlled his temper. I could hear it in his voice.

"No! I need to go back to Charlie, Edward. You can't stop me. Remember I am a newborn, which means I am stronger than you by far." I smirked. He looked baffled.

"Bella, you will make a big mistake. Do you need me to tell you what will happen to you there? Listen to me!" for I had turned away. "Bella, they will kill you if they realize that you live with us and you are a vampire! Bella, you are staying here." He raised his voice.

Instead of arguing any further, I took off, running deep into the woods. I heard nothing behind me, so I took that as a good thing.

I realized that I could hear a strong beat of a song coming from the North End of the woods.

I remember my Mum and me, chilling out in my bedroom, doing each other's nails, listening to our favourite CD, Michael Jackson.

Then I could hear the voice. The sweet, powerful voice entering my ears.

"_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"_

I remembered the look of Michael in 1988—The hottest year of him.

Everything came flooding back to me in an instant. I felt dizzy and peculiar.

I had to sit down. Then I heard the beat getting louder and I heard a bunch of footsteps on the ground banging loudly.

I stood up and ran again. I was so fast that I got shivers.

The song was coming to a close.

"NO!" I screamed. I reached my right arm out as far as I could while getting faster. I had to get closer to it. It was the best memory yet I have had. The look that my Mum gave me was so beautiful when she heard this song. She used to get up and dance to it. What were those moves again? Damnit! Come on Bella think!

"From the top again guys." I heard a sweet voice speak. Then he laughed.

"Come on! We aren't doing the music video for it again Mike!" I heard a rough voice speak back. This made me run even faster. I knew that they were going to play it again!

I rejoiced.

Wait! Mike? Mike? Who's Mike? Oh god. Not again. I don't want to cry. I'm not in the mood for it right now. I'm too happy now. Just leave me alone Mike!

I was determined to get to the music, but I was also planning to get there in one piece.

Another beat slowly came around my ears. It was the same one, only louder. I was getting closer. I just never realized how far away I was at the start of discovering it.

I ran right into a bronze fence. The music was so loud. With a smile and entertainment in my eyes, I looked up the very tall fence and climbed up it. I was very flat against it, but very graceful.

I kicked a piece of wood in the fence out by accident and I immediately stopped right there.

"Chris? Did you hear something?" I heard a very secretive breath.

I held my breath and continued slowly up the rest of the fence.

A new beat entered there.

I recognised it straight away. Bad.

I smiled. These people had the same taste in music as me. I reached the top of it and looked over, seeing a massive group of people. There were at least thirty-five there. They were all dancing in synchronised movements all behind a man in a red, tucked-in shirt and black trousers, with white and black shoes. His hat was tilted to the front of his face. Right now, they were all turned away from me. They were facing a massive house. A house of nothing but colours and it made the Cullen's house look cheep.

I gasped quietly and decided to progress on. I saw a flick of the front man's ponytail. It was curly and black.

That's when I saw the signature of the man my Mum and me loved.

The Moonwalk.

So sleek and wonderful. It looked like it was so smoothly done. It was hard to imagine that he could do that on the tough grass.

The music seemed to be drawing to a close and Michael nodded his head turned around to face the others the speaking part in the song came along.

No one else was turned round to me apart from Michael, and he still hadn't seen me.

I jumped over the fence and pounced underneath the garden table.

I felt his eyes covering my trail of speed and he snapped his head up at once when he saw my white, white skin from under the table.

"HEY!" He shouted in his Michael Jackson voice.

I actually jumped and banged my head off of the wooden table, collapsing in a heap.

My eyes were only just open.

He walked up to me.

I gasped.

"You knock me off of my feet now baby." He sung with no music. Two bodyguards followed him. They looked like they could possibly kill me. And I was immortal!

Michael held up his hand to them to tell them to stop.

I smiled at him weakly. I heard Edward's worried whispering to himself.

"Please Bella! Where the Heck are you?" He whispered so quietly. He was getting closer and closer. I didn't want to stay with him right now. In fact he was suffocating me with his looks and his voice. I couldn't take it anymore.

I snapped up from the ground, feeling a head ache come on.

Michael bent down to my height and watched me for a couple of seconds before talking.

"You aren't some kind of press are you?" He asked, in his gorgeous, honey-toned voice.

"M…me? No no no! No I'm Bella Swan." I smiled. He looked at my face with careful eyes. I could feel the worry on my face.

"And, Miss Bella, would you like to tell me what you are doing here?" He asked, smiling back.

"Well, I heard your music from the woods and I just followed it. I love it!" I tried to get out from under the table. Everyone was staring at me. Edward's footsteps were gaining.

I stood up with my full strength on and I completely forgot about the table above my head. Or at least _was_ above my head.

Michael's eyes were astonished. I don't think he really cared that much about it. But at once, he was again at my height.

"Thanks. Um, is your head ok?" He asked politely.

"What? Oh yeah…" I had to get out of this alive. I had to keep my secret. I pretended to act human again.

So I 'fainted'.

It was pretty pathetic.

* * *

Hey guys, just a quick note to say that I felt i really had to include Michael Jackson in it. I am a fan of him, so i thought that since he has passed away, i wanted to include him in this. I was getting a bit bored of My Twilight version, so i put an extra twist in it. Don't worry guys, it will go back to normal soon. wait three more chapters for me at most. :)


	7. stalked

I was immediately carried uncomfortably upstairs. I peeked my eyes open to see who it was that was carrying me. A tall bodyguard. Michael was walking and laughing next to us. I could tell that he could find fun out of everything.

I knew I didn't weigh very much when I was a human, but I remember Mike's sister actually weighed nothing.

The bodyguard could have thrown me up into the air and kept walking.

Michael noticed the non-struggling bodyguard carry me with ease.

"You are pretty strong aren't you?" He asked in his lovely voice.

"Yes, but believe me, she feels like she doesn't weigh a thing." I heard him explain.

"You would think that. You are big so you would manage it." He laughed.

"No seriously!" He stopped in the hallway. "Hold her." He held me out from his body, making me on top of nothing but air and getting held up by only his hands.

Michael stopped laughing when he found out that he was being serious. "Well, ok then." He spoke softly.

I scrunched my eyes closed. I didn't want to be dropped. I just remembered that at night, I turn back into a human. I would possibly bruise badly.

Michael held his hands out and the bodyguard threw me into them.

Michael was about five foot nine. I was almost taller than him.

He stumbled a bit when he threw me at him. He expected me to be heavier than I was. Then he regained his balance and weighed me out by shifting his weight to each side of him. I had to open my eyes wide in response to this.

He laughed loudly before noticing my open eyes.

"You were right Rick! She actually weighs nothing." He smiled. He looked down at me and noticed my red eyes with a black outlining getting stronger as he stared.

He stumbled backwards a bit at that. I must've frightened him. I never realized that I had actually started to breathe again since the fence. That would be why I wasn't killing them right now.

I really had to leave in case I got out of control. But Michael had a firm grasp on my body and I didn't want to jump from him and give him any ideas. He already knew that I was weightless and anything more would be strange.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes off of my eyes. It was hard for him because I saw look at them an awful lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk I'm sure though." I said whilst getting free easily of his grip and jumped down onto my two feet.

"Good. You are so light." He explained.

"Oh thanks. I'm not really, it's just… I'm on this new diet thing you see." I trailed off.

"Oh, I see."

"So, Michael, what were you dancing to Thriller for? It looked like so much fun!" I said, clearly admiring. He was slightly dazzled by my looks.

He stumbled backwards then forwards again and overcame the look I gave him.

"Oh, well I'm doing a tour soon, so I have to practise. It's to help pay off some of my debt." He laughed.

"Oh. Do you need another dancer?" I asked him. I knew that in my human life, I couldn't dance to save my life but perhaps, I could try it now that I was extremely graceful.

"Well, that depends." We both stopped walking and the bodyguard walked on, giving us some privacy. "Show me what you got." He smiled but looked serious.

"Sure."

I tried to do what I had learned in my hip-hop classes that I took with my Mum. The thing that looked my spine would break came to me. I popped my stomach in and out in a jerky movement. I was taught how to do the moonwalk, but I couldn't manage it. I could go for two steps but after that, I fell. I crossed my fingers. I tried it and he looked impressed. It flowed easily for me with my new grace. He clapped his hands once I had finished my moonwalk, so I stopped.

"That was really good. But maybe the next tour we could have you, I'm a bit fully loaded right now." He smiled and I smiled back. He handed me a thin piece of card saying 'Michael Jackson' then under that, it was his number. "Call me. Can I have your number by any chance girl?" He checked me out. I was quite complimented, so I blushed a bit. I wrote out a number that I did not really recognise, but it came easily to me. The number of my Forks house was written down at the bottom of a slightly yellow tinged piece of paper.

"There you go. I'm not always going to be there though, so try and call on a rainy day." I explained. He looked curious.

"Thanks. The tour will be finished for this December, so you will probably hear from me after that." He smiled. "Now are you OK or do you want me to take you to a doctor?" He asked pleasantly.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I could just imagine the Doctor's reaction to my colour changing eyes.

"Ok. Where abouts do you live then?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Oh, shoot. That was a question that I didn't really know the answer to at the moment.

"Well, I'm between places right now." I explained.

"Oh. Well, I'll drop you off at your house then. Or, do you want to stay and watch?" he smiled at the last option.

"Yeah, I'll stay!" I pepped. Now, I was beginning to act like Alice. That was weird.

"Ok, well lets go downstairs then." His bodyguard came back as if he was listening to a queue.

"Everything ok Michael?" He asked in his very low voice, compared to Michael.

"Yeah Rick, everything is fine." He smiled. We walked back quickly.

When we got outside, Michael jogged lightly to his group of dancers. I took a seat on the ruins of the table that I caused.

"All right guys. Sorry about that! Let's carry on with Thriller again."

And so, I watched them do so, imagining me with him. The sheer connection and friendliness that Michael made was just so inviting. I felt like I only met him, yet we are great friends now.

It was close tot three o'clock before Edward appeared out of the forest and over the fence silently. He came up behind me, although I heard him.

He was trying to get me back without directing any attention to himself, causing the large group of dancers to turn around.

When he was just behind me, not even a centimetre away, I turned around to confront him.

"What are you doing Edward?" I fumed.

"Well, I think the question is more or less, what are you doing _Bella?_" he asked, in the same angry voice as me.

"Well, I would rather not stay cooped up in the same room, in the same house all day thank you." I explained through narrow eyes. I turned back to the dancers and cheered them on.

Edward ducked instead of getting spotted by Michael. Michael winked at me.

I blushed.

"Come on Bella. Get moving, we need to get back home." He knew that if he carried me back, he would get a very bad pain in between the legs.

"Back off Edward. I'm staying here till they are done!" I shouted.

"Bella, stop it! Come on! Carlisle will kill me if I don't bring you back. He doesn't even know that you are away to this guys house." He seemed clearly offended that I would rather be at a stranger's house than with him. He also didn't know who this man was.

"That guy over there? Yeah, that's Michael Jackson. I'm sorry if you will get in trouble if you don't come back with me in a while, but quite frankly, I don't care right now. I would rather have some time with my human memories right now. And no one can stop me. No one. You hear me Edward?" A tear was about to roll down my face but I choked it back.

He looked confused. "What?"

"Look Edward. When I was back being a human, and before Phil came into the picture, my mum and I used to listen to Michael Jackson all the time. Her favourite song was Thriller and I heard it, so I ran to it. Is that so bad? I haven't breathed the whole day, so please stop making me lose concentration. I'd rather not kill Michael. Anyway, my Mum always looked so excited when she heard Thriller, so right now, I can remember the look she gave me. The happiness flaring in her child-like eyes. So excuse me if I try to have a good memory or two." I explained, and let the tears role down my face.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll wait for you then." He said while standing back up, making sure the coast was clear for anyone looking.

"Edward, I'm sure I can find my own way back." I reasoned.

"I'm sure you can Bella, but what I am saying is that, I'm making sure you come back."

"Fine." I said like a stubborn child. He so owed me.

Edward climbed back over the fence and as Thriller was drawing to a close, I stood up and clapped frantically. Michael ran up to me and noticed my tear streaked cheeks.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was great!" I pepped again.


	8. Bed troubles

Michael offered me to have dinner with him— an offer that I was unwilling to refuse, but I thought of Edward, waiting behind the fence, being very patient for me to return to him— but I had to say no.

He looked sad, but still very polite and manly.

"Well, be sure to come back sometime Bella." He smiled sweetly.

It was then that it hit me. Michael lived in LA. What was he doing here in Forks?

"Well, do you actually live here all the time? I thought that you lived in LA." I explained.

"I used to, but now I live here because I am allergic to the sun. I come out in sunny days here, but only for a short time. In LA, it was constant sunshine. Plus, I get away from the press here too, which is also very good." He laughed.

"Oh. Well, I don't like the sun either." I lied. To be honest, I was a bit like Michael there. I was sort of allergic to the sun. I would turn sparkly if I were out in it.

"Well, that's weird. Never thought I know another person like me." He smiled.

"Mmm, yeah." A heavy clearing of a throat coming behind the fence was impatient. I had to leave now. Edward waited this long, without so much as one complaint. And he kept himself away from me. I was appreciative towards him. "Well, I think I might have to leave now, sorry. When are you going to the tour thing?" I said sullenly. I really didn't want to have to leave. I was having the best time here. My Mum would be so happy here. I couldn't not come back. I needed to get here an autograph from him.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well the tour is in a months time, so I will be leaving in around the third week from now on." He explained.

"Right, ok. I will be back!" I laughed. The sound of myself never failed to shock me. The laughter I just made was such a lovely sound that I kept it going for a second longer. He smiled at it too.

"Well, that would be great! Today was really good. Nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled. "Would you like a lift home?" He asked, turning away from me, but still looking at me.

"No thanks. I can walk." I smiled. He looked baffled. It was a distance away from here, but I knew it would only take a few minutes for me to get back.

"Ok then. Bye." He waved and smiled. He ran back to his group and danced to Bad one more time.

I climbed over the fence swiftly and jumped down, not expecting Edward to be directly under me. I landed on him, but he didn't make a complaint. He just moved away as I jumped off of his back.

"Edward, thank you so much for waiting for me! You were so patient. If you get into trouble from Carlisle, I will so take the blame. Today was so awesome!" I was totally happy and relaxed. Who'd of thought that a half vampire, half human would meet Michael Jackson and talk to him? Not me.

Edward smiled stiffly and walked away suddenly.

"Edward? Is everything OK?" I asked, trying to see his eyes. I saw a black tinge. He was thirsty. So was I, and I remembered that I could begin to breathe again happily. It felt strange.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you thirsty?" he asked, turning around, looking me in the eyes.

"Actually, yes I am. Can we go hunting quickly?" I pleaded. Edward looked a bit tired and worn out.

"Yes… I guess so."

"Well, I thought you looked pretty thirsty as well, but if you can't be bothered then we'll do it another day."

"No, no, we'll go now."

"Ok, then."

"Come on, let's go." He smiled, half-heartedly.

He wasn't happy about something, I could tell. He was definitely mad and ticked off about something. If it was about the Michael thing, then he could act like that. If he wanted to behave like a really pathetic toddler, not getting his own way, then fine.

It was a very quick hunting trip. We went out for an hour and I got three deer. Edward got six. He was pretty full up when we ran back. I was ok, I could have gone a couple more, but I wasn't going to complain, when Edward was in this kind of mood.

Throughout the whole hunting time, we didn't speak once.

It was running back that we spoke.

"Edward, what's up?

" Me? Oh, nothing."

"Well, it quite clearly is something if you haven't spoken to me in an hour! Come on, tell me." I smiled.

"No, Bella it really is nothing." He was getting a bit impatient.

"Fine, keep it bottled up inside, but let me tell you Ed…" He cut me off.

" I said, nothing is wrong with me, so back off!" he snapped. I stared blankly back at him, and he ran off.

"Well, ok then Mr Moody pants. God." I complained, although he wasn't there to hear it, he would have still managed.

I walked back to the Cullen home and managed to get back without getting caught. I slipped on a pair of pyjamas and quickly went to lie down. I could hear very silent, graceful footsteps coming upstairs. I swear, if that is Edward, I threatened in my own thoughts.

The footsteps made a shadow from beneath my door. It looked like whoever it was was finding it hard to decide whether or not to come in. Finally two brisk knocks on the door alarmed me. It was louder than I imagined it to be.

"Can I come in?" A quiet, timid voice sounded. It sounded like a very soft spoken woman, yet her voice was still very easy to hear, and it was just as lovely as any typical vampire's.

"Sure." I spoke roughly, and loudly compared to her.

The door opened quickly, but softly. A gentle, soft looking woman walked into the room. Her caramel coloured hair curled softly around her shoulders. The sign of healthy looking, non-straightened hair was gracefully moving as she flowed through to the floor of this room. I sat up and watched her every move. Dressed in a complimenting purple blouse, with a black pencil skirt and no shoes on, she looked like an angel. The first kind-looking angel I have seen in a while now. Of course the other Cullens were gorgeous but they looked like they were not angels. They looked like the Devil's children, luring the bad people into the gates of Hell, by their looks.

Mike never told me about this woman. She must be an angel; no vampire in the world could get away with that shockingly warm-looking face, with a gorgeous light-the-world-up smile. Her eyes, a dark brown colour, sort of resembling the peace she would have in herself.

"Hi, my name is Esme, I'm Edward's adopted Mother, and Carlisle's wife. Bella, may I just welcome you to the Cullen residence. If you need anything, anything at all just give me a call. I already feel warmed to you."

"Hi Esme, that's a lovely name. Thanks so much. I will do, me too. Might I just say that you are not like all the other vampires I have met in the past." I smiled.

"Oh, I hope that's a good thing." She laughed a heart-warming laugh, and my heart was dead.

"It is, don't worry about that!"

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Bella. Remember just give me a call if you need anything."

"Thanks Esme."

"No, you can call me your Mum." She winked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Ok, Mum." I took advantage of it. I needed my Mum right now. I was having boy troubles.

And with that, Esme flowed back into the hall, closing the door so quietly that not even a mouse passing by could have heard it.

I got myself comfortable in my bed. I fell asleep instantly. This bed was so soft for a family of vampires to have.

I was twisting and turning in my bed all night and I ended up falling out. It woke me up, but I was already half awake.

I banged my head on the floor, which was wooden, and I blanked out.


	9. A new Voice

I heard several voices behind darkness at once. One was panicked; I think that was Esme's. One sounded trained and professional, Carlisle's, one sounded excited, but nervous at the same time and that was Alice obviously. Jasper was quiet, but I could feel his presence in here.

I tried to open my eyes, but the brightness of the room was sore to them. I had to close them again.

Carlisle and another boy, I wasn't sure of's name, moved their heads into my view of the light so I could open them wider. I flickered my eyes a bit until they were all the way opened. A man with a gorgeous smile, and lovely eyes was staring at me intently. A cap, sitting backwards, covered his black hair and he was wearing a light-jogging suit. A red and black one, with the sleeves rolled up.

"Bella. Hello." He spoke. He sounded rough for a vampire. A bit boisterous. I smiled a tad at that. His voice was very deep, but it was more realistic for a human to have.

"Hello." I said weakly.

"I hope you don't make a habit of this Bella. We'll get some rails up on the side of your bed if need be." Carlisle said. I tried to smile at him meaningfully, but it was lop-sided.

"Maybe we should get her up on her bed." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll get her up." The human-sounding boy spoke while jumping to his feet, with me in his arms.

"I can walk." I complained.

"I doubt it." He laughed.

"Come on Emmett, let's go hunting, I'm really thirsty." A gorgeous angel's voice spoke and I got Goosebumps.

I turned away from the boy's face and looked up at the most stunning, unbelievably beautiful, most statuesque being I had ever seen in all my days. The strong feeling of jealousy nearly came out of my mouth.

"Wait a minute babe." The boy said. The angel in the corner with the blonde hair and the scrutinizing face scowled at me. Her full-lips turned down at the corners. I actually could not take my eyes off of her.

The boy's name must be Emmett.

"Emmett, you can go if you want." Alice and Carlisle moaned to get the beautiful girl to shut up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking unwilling to leave me.

"Sure." I spoke quietly, not trying to get the girl's attention. I didn't really want to be judged by her.

"Ok, well I'll be back soon." He smiled and winked at me. The girl in the corner gasped and stormed out of the room.

"You better leave Emmett, Rosalie is going to get you." Jasper teased.

And at that, Emmett left me and ran out of the room. Carlisle placed a cold hand on my forehead, testing the temperature of me.

I felt very hot when he put that hand on my head.

"You look a lot better now." He smiled.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better." Every time I closed my eyes for a blink, they got heavier and heavier.

"Well, she is really tired so we'd better get out of here." Jasper told them all.

I was about to ask him how he knew that, but then I knew why. Mike always told me about the powers that the Cullen family had. Jasper could feel the emotions in an atmosphere and play with them, Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future. And if I joined the family, I would bring in the gift of turning into a human every night.


	10. Beauty versus plain

I woke up suddenly, having one of those 'fall-off-of-a-kerb' dreams. I hated those. But, in this dream I just had had Rosalie launching herself at me, when I was in bed, being a lousy human, not being able to protect myself from her vicious, snarling self.

It was just before she got to me I woke up. A sheet of sweat on my forehead was turning very cold, so I decided to get out of bed and freshen myself up.

I wobbled towards the en-suite in the bedroom I was temporarily staying in. I opened the door and walked in, closing it hastily behind me. I switched on the shower and went for a quick sprinkle, washing my hair, which was already gorgeously smooth before I put in any shampoo. The scent coming off of my skin was just lovely. The smell of spring flowers mixed with cinnamon or something else sweet, I just couldn't really put my finger on it.

I brushed my teeth, with what looked like an unused toothbrush in the holder. Vampires didn't need to brush their teeth, so it must've been a prop thing here. Mike had a lot of them at his house.

Toothpaste was even there! How efficient.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump and spit out the foam of the toothpaste.

"Two minutes!" I mumbled against the towel, wiping my mouth. After that, I put my dressing gown on and unlocked the door.

My hair was already dry and I was only just out of the shower. I could get used to this kind of life.

Alice was there. "Hi Bella!" She chirped. "Did you have a good night sleep?" She asked.

I looked at the clock above her head in the bathroom; it was only three o'clock in the morning.

"Alice, it's not even meant to be over. But I am actually really wide awake." I explained, feeling a little weird.

"Oh my Gosh! I forgot about the time. But you feel wide awake?" She looked very curious.

"Yes. I actually want to go hunting." I asked.

"What? I need to go speak to Carlisle before we do that Bells.. Two minutes." She gestured with two fingers and ran outside of the bathroom and downstairs.

I came out of the bathroom, stripped down to my body and went into the fully stocked wardrobe, which was actually bigger than my bedroom back in Phoenix.

I looked at all the jeans and t-shirts. There were really only one pair of casual jeans and there were no normal looking t-shirts there.

I slipped on the pair of jeans, and a pink and black bra.

I couldn't find a top.

Alice floated back into the room, where I was now, checking out the jeans on my legs. My legs were very short, but the jeans made them look longer.

I didn't expect anyone to walk in like that. I jumped and covered my top half with my arms.

"Alice! I'm getting changed!" I objected. I ran back into the wardrobe.

"Chill Bells. I've seen it all before. I helped Rosalie get changed when she was turning into a vampire." She looked at me. "And it definitely looks like you need some help getting changed too. What are you wearing those jeans for?" She seemed very mad at me for wearing a pair of casual things.

"Well, I usually wear jeans and a t-shirt. What's the problem with it?" I asked, clearly defensive.

"Ok, well. I can think of many problems with it. Number one… It makes you look frumpy… number two… they are normal jeans. And number three… They are NOT designer! I forbid you to wear those when you live here. Here, come here." She ordered me over. I kind of wished I never asked now. "Take them off Bella." She looked me up and down. And wandered into the wardrobe, tutting at bits of clothing hung up on the hangers. She very fluidly pulled out tops and skirts and shorts and threw them over her tiny arm.

She turned to me, who was standing very self-consciously on the spot, with only a bra and pants on. I was looking everywhere but at Alice. I didn't want to think that she was actually looking at me in this condition.

"Come on Bella. You have a great figure, and your boobs are just to die for!" I didn't know if that was a compliment or not.

I still couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Please can we just get changed quickly? There is a draft." I complained. Alice sniggered a bit.

"Right try this and this on." She ordered, pulling things off of her arms, one at a time.

I really hoped that this combination would look good because otherwise Alice was the type of person who would make me change more than five times I was guessing.

I walked slowly into the wardrobe, and tried them on.

They surprisingly fitted me, and I thought they looked good.

And electric blue summer dress with floral patterns on the front, and a cardigan, that covered up my shoulders.

I looked at myself in the mirror, twice before going back to Alice.

She gave me a disgusted look. I knew what that meant. She flung another thing at me.

"Try this. It should look better than that mess!" She huffed at her own clothing choice for me.

I tried it on. A playsuit. It looked ridiculous on me.

"Alice. There is no way I'm ever wearing this." I told her. She huffed again, while flinging another few things at me.

This stuff was a bit nicer.

I pulled the denim skirt up, and put the black footless tights on. I slipped the massive, souvenir looking t-shirt on and covered up the bagginess with a long black cardigan, which covered that and half of my bum. I liked it. I didn't care what Alice would say about this. I was a newborn and I could definitely outfight an experience.

I stomped out and walked right out of the room and downstairs. Alice looked befuddled. She threw every other piece of clothing down on the floor and followed me downstairs.

"Bella! We still haven't done the make up!" She called after me.

I walked down the rest of the stairs and when I got to the bottom, Emmett looked at me, as did Rosalie, in a jealous way. This I was extremely curious about. Rosalie, the Goddess of beauty and judgement was jealous of me? Hah! Rosalie glanced from me to Alice's tiny face, in a scrutinizing way.

"Well Done Alice. As if she wasn't already impressing Emmett enough. Thanks!" She whispered angrily towards Alice, and walked off with a stroll that would belong on the catwalk.

Emmett leaned his elbow on the banister and looked down at me in an admiring way.

Alice toddled back upstairs gracefully, unhappily.

Jasper saw her tiny feet disappearing, and gladly ran upstairs after her.

Edward entered in through the front door, angrily and the smell of fresh air was very strong on him.

Emmett did something I was definitely not expecting. He bent down to my height and kissed me on the lips, which I enjoyed. I moved with his lips and he moved with mine.


	11. some hearty surprises

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" Edward was furious. But I gripped onto Emmett's shirt and pulled him closer to me, whilst kissing him more and more. He loved it. He moved his hands further and further down my back, until he got to my bum, and I opened my eyes, hesitantly. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Shut up Edward!" Emmett spoke whilst still kissing me. Ok, now I felt really bad. I began to try and move away, but Emmett gripped onto me tighter, pulling me back towards him. I gave in and went back to kissing him. Emmett lifted me very gently and subtly off of the floor and carried me up the stairs. Edward grabbed hold of Emmett's shirt and pulled him back down, ready for a fight. I was wobbled around a bit, and I detached myself from him, trying to get back to the carpet. Emmett let me go, and I tried to pull him away from Edward, but Edward pulled him downstairs. I had to do something. I felt so bad about doing that to Rosalie and Edward, and Emmett! So, I jumped from the staircase and on top of Edward's back who was now facing the door and his back was turned onto me in a defensive way.

He flexed up quickly and moaned about me being on him. I was weightless but I was bony, so he could feel them and be uncomfortable.

I felt insulted that he was complaining about me being on his back.

"Stop it!" I warned and hopped off of his back and stepped in between them.

They ignored me. I decided to use my newborn powers against them. I pushed my hands out to either side of me and hit them both in the chest, knocking them backwards hard.

"I told you to stop it!" I told them off. They both looked at me. "Now, Emmett, I'm sorry about that… I got carried away with it a bit, and Edward, don't get so damn sensitive over something like that. I'm not even your girlfriend, so calm down. Emmett, I was confused, so I am sorry." I explained to them, calming them both down. Edward looked angry with himself.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett apologized.

"Just don't tell Rosalie… she might kill me." I warned him seriously. I knew that dream would mean something.

"Yeah… I'm sorry too Bella." Edward apologised hesitantly.

"It's Ok. You don't need to apologise about it." I smiled. He smiled back. "But anyway guys. I really need to go hunting… so if you'll excuse me and Alice thanks." Alice appeared out of the blue, gliding down the stairs, with red marks over her neck. Oh! Alice got a hiccy from Jasper! She definitely looked happier.

I cleared my throat and Alice linked my arm, and whisked me out of the door and into the woods.

When we stopped, Alice looked like she had some big news to tell me. She smiled hugely lighting up her whole face. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Bella. I have some massive news to tell you! You're the first one to know!" She clapped her hands.

"Go on." I prompted her with a smile on my face.

"Ok. Jasper proposed to me!"


	12. unhappiness

I jumped up and clapped excitedly. Something that I definitely learnt off of Alice.

"Alice! I am so happy for you!" I pepped just like her yesterday when I met Michael Jackson. That was a good day. And this was too.

"And as well as having a best man, we are having a best woman, and we want you to be her!" She pepped the same.

"Serious? Wow! Alice, I LOVE you!" I screamed.

"But, there is also something else." She looked sad suddenly. Well, not sad, but a lot less happy than she just was, so there must've been a catch.

"What is it Alice?" I asked unwillingly.

"Um… well, Edward is going to be the best man, and you two have to dance together at the reception. Jasper was the one who organised the whole thing. He is so romantic." She smiled, and sounded distant, rubbing the red marks on her neck.

"That's fine! Oh, and Alice by the way, to save your dignity, perhaps you should wear a scarf next time." I insisted.

"With this outfit? I don't think so." She fumed. She was serious, but I couldn't help but laugh at her behaviour.

"So, can we go hunting now? I mean, I know that it's a massive day for you, but please, I think I might perish in a minute." I demanded.

"Sure. Sorry Bella. I should've waited till afterwards to tell you."

"No worries. Come on lets go." I took her hand and we ran into the woods, stocking deer everywhere, whilst chatting incessantly about the wedding plans. My Mum took up classes about planning weddings; she wanted to be like a party planner, but only for weddings.

We had finished the hunting session and I caught three deer, and Alice caught two. She wasn't as thirsty as me. She was more or less concentrating on her marriage.

"So, you and Jasper have been together for how long now?" I asked, curiously. We were walking at a steady pace back to the house. Making it last longer. The sky was a dark blue the further up you got but lighter lower down.

"Well, lets just say… a very long time… but not long enough." She breathed out happily and relaxed.

"Oh… that's so beautiful Alice. But, you are quite experienced with this kind of thing then? The relationship between two vampires I mean." I guessed.

"Yes, you could say so." She smiled, obviously knowing what I was about to ask her.

"Well, can vampires have…" I cleared my throat. "… Sex?" I asked quietly.

Alice laughed a chiming laugh.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. Mike never told me. I wanted to know.

"Yes Bella, we can. We are just like humans there, but we can take more." She smiled at me. "And it's more memorable." She added.

"Wow. Mike never told me that before. I always asked him." I confessed.

Alice looked disapprovingly.

"And Bella, you aren't thinking of anything specific are you? You are much to young for that kind of thing." She eyed me suspiciously.

"No, Alice. I was just wandering. That's all." I said nervously, because although it was a silly question, I really wanted to see what it was like to have sex, without the risk of catching a STI, being a vampire would mean that you wouldn't get any diseases or infections, so that made me more confident about the subject.

Alice looked me up and down, anxiously, and decided to change the subject.

"So, we need flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. Oh, and how do you feel about getting your mum to make us some wedding invitations?" She obviously saw that happening in the future, but I couldn't see that happening. I didn't want _any_ danger inflicted upon my Mother. I thought it was best to leave her alone until I was totally confident that I could handle any blood near me.

"I don't think so Alice." I said confidently. She looked at my eyes sadly.

"Bella, you are going to have to see her sometime, whether you like it or not. What if she comes to Forks to visit you, and you turn her down. Do you not think she could be hurting inside by not seeing you?" Alice raised an issue, and it did make sense.

It took me a moment to decide what was going to happen. "I know of someone in Forks who makes things like that. I'll get him to come around one day."  
Alice huffed. She knew I wasn't going to get my Mum involved and decided to leave it at that.

"Fine, what's his name?" She asked, sullenly.

"Jacob." I answered instantly.

"Jacob? Where is he from?" She asked as if I were in an interview.

"Um… somewhere called… what is it again?" The name pushed itself right out of my head. Oh… wait that's it! "I think it's called La Push, or something like that. Why?"

Alice scanned her brain for an excuse. "Um… just wondering. La Push? Sorry Bella, but we can't get him round here to do that for us. Sorry." She apologised.

"Why?" I asked, offended

"Well, because, people from La Push can't come here. Its to do with some ancient treaty." She tried not to give me the proper reason but I already knew why.

"Oh… yeah. It's to do with that stupid wolf legend isn't it. Your family and Jacob's ancestors signed a contract." I ranted.

"Yes." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"Right Ok. Well I will see what I can do about my Mum. But I'm not making _any_ promises ok?" I threw the deal out for her.

"Yay! Love you Bella!" She chirped and clapped.

"Love you too Alice." I added unhappily.

Alice took hold of my hand and we both ran away to back to the house.


	13. little alice's big words

When we arrived back home, Emmett was waiting for us, on the sofa, as was Edward. This looked like an awkward scene when we both walked in the living room and both their heads snapped up at once and smiled the same, keen smile at me.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said, blushing a little.

Rosalie was sat on a chair next to a massive computer screen, clicking and typing away, totally absentmindedly.

Edward looked over at Emmett, who was intently staring at me..

"Hi Emmett, Edward, Rosalie." I wished I hadn't said that to her, because now she turned around at the sound of her name and gave me daggers, whilst logging off of the computer and joining Emmett on the couch. She lay across his legs, desperate to get his attention and get it away from me. Edward sniggered inwardly at Rosalie and turned around to smile at me. Emmett looked embarrassed, so he sat and cooed over Rosalie, pretending not to listen.

"Hi Bells. How are you today?" He asked, as if he hadn't even seen me today, which he had, and it was extremely awkward.

"Fine." I answered shortly. Edward looked at me as if butter wouldn't melt on my tongue.

"Ok." He stood up and came to my side. "Bella, to apologise about earlier today, was wondering if perhaps you'd like to go to see a film tonight at the cinema?" He asked nervously. How could I say no to that. Emmett looked like he was smiling slightly at my hesitation, but he still looked down at Rosalie, who was totally lounged across Emmett's lap.

"Um… who else is going?" I asked just as nervously.

"Well, I was thinking it could be just us." He scratched his neck anxiously. I could see that he really meant for this to be a date, but I wasn't ready yet. However, I was trying to get over Mike, so I decided to let him take me out.

"Well, I don't see why not." I told him. Edward smiled deeply to show his excitement, and I felt happy to see him like this. Although, I couldn't really be bothered going to the cinemas tonight.

Just then, Jasper walked into the room and he looked slightly anxious, until he laid his eyes upon Alice's petite frame, standing next to me.

"Alice." He breathed happily. I used to have that with Mike… NO Bella. Stop thinking about Mike all the time. He is history. He was sad enough to take away my life and stop my heart from beating.

Emmett looked destroyed that I was going out with Edward tonight. I felt really bad for him, but I couldn't invite him without Rosalie and then Alice would get very jealous.

"Guys, Jasper and I have some kind of… big news." She looked round smiling, catching everyone's attention. Jasper smiled and held her hand so dearly. I had to smile back, in a loving way. "Well, we have been a couple for a long time now, and so we have decided to get married!" She shrieked at the last word with excitement. I clapped instantly for her, and hugged her excitedly.

"Great. I'm happy for you Alice!" Edward expressed. At least he wasn't as sour faced as Rosalie was.

"Yeah, Alice. So, am I going to be your best woman?" She asked, with clear desire.

"Well, I was coming to that soon. As you all know, except for Bella, the addition to our family," She smiled at me and carried on, "This is a big tradition for vampires to have a best woman and a best man, and they have to dance together. Bella now knows this as I have spoken to her earlier about this. And, Bella and Edward are going to be the Best man and woman!" She pepped. Rosalie gave me the scariest look I have ever received by anybody. The phrase, 'if looks could kill', sprung to mind. I looked away, gulping my fear of her. I could tell the outcome of this news to her was not going to be very pretty… for me.

"Oh. And why is Bella getting this honour? She isn't even a Cullen Alice."

"Well, it was a nice idea to ask her, because maybe she will be. Maybe." She looked at me with hopeful eyes, and I looked back shocked at what she just said. "You see, Edward and Bella are going out on a date tonight!" She smiled and looked at me as if I was her daughter with her first crush.

"OK Alice. It's not a date, and I have no intention of becoming a Cullen yet." I stood my ground.

"Yet?" She raised her eyebrows and clapped. "She's planning on becoming a Cullen in the future!" And she stopped bouncing around instantly. The blank look on her face was scaring me, but everyone else seemed perfectly at ease. This must've been her having a vision. Mike always told me that she looked pretty intense when it came to that.


	14. author's note!

Hi guys! It's Emma here. I have had a lot of people reading my story now, but i don't seem to be getting many reviews. I would appreciate it, if you could possibly write me a review and tell me if you like it or not. I mean, you know the feeling of disappoinment when you log on to fanfiction and hope that you have some fresh reviews that you haven't read yet, and you feel special... :P That's what i would like. And if you give me reviews, i will give you a cookie! :)

Sound good?

Thanks guys! :) Please review! :)

Emma

xxxx


	15. ice cream vampires

Alice skipped out of the room, avoiding a close slap in the face from me, for mixing up my words.

Jasper followed her, with an apologetic look about him towards me. Edward was looking at Emmett, who was obviously thinking about me. Rosalie stood up suddenly and walked up to me. I was dreading this moment, where she would beat me up. I mean, I know I was a newborn, but I was dazzled by her stunningly good looks.

"Well, Bella, I want you to know that I completely disagree with Alice on the fact that you should be the best woman, because I should definitely be it. I made Alice my best woman, and Jasper. And now, I feel hurt and ashamed, of Alice ruining the _Cullen _tradition of letting _family_ be the best woman or man." She spat the words out to me, and every syllable made me feel so faint and nauseated. "So, if I were you, I'd stay out of my bad books right now, because I am so furious at you, and if you don't then… I can't really say that it was nice knowing you, because… it wasn't. First you steal my husband and then you steal my place as the best woman! Alice will make me her best woman, because I'm her sister, and I have lived here for a lot longer than you have." She stuck her nose up high in the air. Well, she didn't really, but she sounded like she should. I was ready to punch her in the face, but she turned her back onto me, flipping her horribly gorgeous blonde hair into my eyes.

"Well, I am happy for you to be her best woman Rosalie." I called after her. She turned around to face me again, only with a smirk upon her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. But if Alice has any taste in people then…" I was abruptly silenced by Edward's hand covering my mouth.

"Rosalie, get away now, and stop harassing Bella." He warned her. Emmett stood up, and Edward still held me by the mouth.

"Come on babe, let's go." Emmett pulled her away by the waist. Rosalie's eyes were locked on my body, in the moodiest expression ever.

Emmett took her hand and pulled her away, snapping her head up and giving in, whilst disappearing through all the rooms with him.

Edward finally released my mouth, and I had plenty to say to him.

"Edward, I can fight my own battles thanks. Why didn't you just let me say what I wanted to say?" I questioned.

"Well, because when you are human, she would possibly rip you apart with one swipe at you… and I didn't wan that to happen, so in other words I did save you." He answered, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Well, leave me next time to say what I want then ok?" I reasoned with him. He looked tired and nodded, looking down to the ground.

"So, we'd better go to the cinema then, to see a film. You took hours hunting today, catch anything interesting?" He asked me in a casual tone.

"Yeah, four deer." I answered truthfully. "Then, me and Alice started talking about the proposal." I admitted.

"Oh. That reminds me… would you like to see 'The Proposal'? It's meant to be really good." He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I actually had wanted to see this since it came out in Phoenix, but now in Forks, everything came out later than it did there.

"Awesome, let's go." He took my hand and led me out of the door, and into his super shiny Volvo. We drove into the town, and bought two tickets to see the Proposal.

We didn't buy any food, because we don't eat it, but we bought a drink or two, just as props. Nobody ever went into the cinema empty handed.

When the movie was over, we were still laughing. There was not a dull moment in the whole film, and it was amazing! I loved it, and Edward did too. It wasn't one of those chick flicks, it was meant for guys too.

We came out of the cinema and decided to go for a walk, when I got a whiff of someone's ice cream, and went crazy for it. Crap, I was turning back into a human. But this was too early.

"Edward, something's wrong." I complained. I held my stomach and his arm for support. My stomach felt strange. I feeling I didn't remember too well. It was growling loudly and I didn't know what it was for. I couldn't remember what this meant. It was in my last full human life, but I couldn't remember what it meant. Then the feeling of nausea came back. I remembered the feeling now! I was hungry!

I smiled, and took Edward's worried hand.

"What is it Bella?" He asked panicked.

"Oh… nothing." I smiled. "Edward, can we go get an ice cream?" I asked childishly.

"Damn. You are human again. I was going to take you to a motel…" He never finished, which made me more than curious. "But yeah, we can go to get an ice cream. Do you want to go to the beach? It's a lovely night. Nearly Twilight, in fact. The saddest part of a day you know. It's when another day is forming, in front of our eyes, and we have another day where we are monsters again. You don't have that much of a problem though, you are still half human." He ranted. I stored away the first part of information

He took my hand and we walked out of the cinema, and down the street. It seemed quick when Edward walked with me, in human form. In vampire form, it was slow.

The thing that confused me the most was the fact that I didn't look any different from vampire to human. I was still very beautiful, but with colour in my cheeks. And I didn't smell blood and run after it. It was all very curious to me.


	16. Jacob Black

When we entered the ice cream parlour, the strangest thing happened.  
Edward crouched down defensively in front of me, and snarled at the person looking back, with bright red eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, slightly scared and confused.

"Bella lets go. We'll get an ice cream elsewhere." He told me lowly and calmly. I shuffled out of the door and into the night. Edward didn't follow me, but I decided to stay out on the off chance of something happening.

I began humming to myself to calm my nerves down and that's when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bella? Is that you?" a gruff, male voice asked me. It was a sweet, friendly one though.

I turned around and saw a inhumanly tall, dark skinned, long-haired boy, of about seventeen years old. Somehow I recognised him.

"Um… who exactly are you?" I asked. I had to be careful around this time. If he was a murderer, I could die with him striking me. I had turned into the human self of me again.

"Jacob… Jacob Black? Charlie said you were living with Alice? Me and a bunch of friends are going to grab a pizza, you want to come?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, Jacob, I don't really know you." Jacob Black… where did I hear that name from before? Oh yeah. That's Charlie's friend's son. I remember now. Yes, Billy Black's son. "Oh… wait yes I do. Sorry, I had a bit of a brain fart there." I admitted sheepishly.

Jacob smiled and laughed a deep, throaty sound. "So, you wanna grab a slice with us?" He asked, raising his voice at the end to a higher tone.

"Um, well Jacob, I am with someone right now. Sorry. Some other time." I didn't care what Edward said about the Blacks, or Alice. He let off some kind of vibe for me. A vibe of friendship and kindness. He was the type of boy you would see perhaps helping out a hospital of orphans. He looked good with kids.

I tried to get up off of the bench I was sitting on, and Jacob helped me. He grabbed hold of my hand tightly and pulled me up with one, holding me closely for a minute or two. Edward came out of the ice cream parlour and I instantly looked at his face. As did Jacob. Jacob looked back at me and let go of my hand quickly.

"Your with him?" He whispered hurt.

"Yes, I live with his family right now." I admitted and Jacob looked down at my face.

"Oh." He said as if just realizing now.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I never pictured you to date someone as cold hearted as him." He said matter-of-fact.

"Jacob." I moaned. I already seemed very close to him.

Edward walked up to us, keeping a steady eye on Jacob. I moved an inch away from Jacob's body, which was very warm. I felt like a little kid in a supermarket who just knocked over a few glass bottles and moving away from the scene.

"Bella. Let's go." Edward ordered meanly. I felt a bit like being held against my own will.

"Edward, my feet are tired. Let's just sit down." I complained. He looked helpless as to what to do. Jacob wasn't moving anywhere, as if he knew about us. But, he didn't seem as disgusted with me, as he was with Edward.

"Well, we can sit then." He looked totally restless, looking over his shoulder at every minute and keeping a keen eye on Jacob's moving resistant body, moving in closer to me.

"Thank you. It won't be long, just a few minutes." I promised. Jacob seemed upset by that idea.

Edward plonked himself down, lightly next to me on the bench. He sat on top of his hands, sucking in his lips. If anything, I'd say that Edward Cullen was nervous and scared of Jacob.

"Edward, we can leave if you want." I gave in, letting him have his own way.

"Are you sure?" He asked me instantly, for any chance to get away from this place where Jacob was. Jacob smiled wryly at the thought of me letting Edward do something, because Jacob knew fine well that Edward was uncomfortable. I felt bad for Edward, he just wanted to go out on a date with me, and everything was being screwed up for his luck. First what ever happened in the ice cream parlour happened, and then Jacob was here, making him very nervous and anxious to get away.

"Yes." I allowed.

"Good, can we go then?" He asked so desperately, I had to say 'yes' again.

"Yes, let's go." I sighed, but Edward didn't mind much. I stood up off of the bench, leaning on Edward's stiff arm. Jacob looked helpless. He didn't want me to go, and I didn't really want to either. I stood still for a moment and began to walk, with Edward's more than resistant hand behind my back, leading me and pushing me away as quick as he could manage.

Jacob quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back around. It seemed very easy for him to outstand Edward's grip on my waist.

"See you soon Bella?" He questioned.

"Yeah, bye Jacob." I promised.

"Bye." He called off to me, as I turned back around to face forward. I looked around my shoulder every now and then to Jacob, who had the ability of freedom, to do whatever wherever, which made me increasingly jealous. His friends caught up with him and were laughing loudly, as they faded into the distance. I turned back around to see that Edward was not pulling me away from him anymore, but he was in front of me, looking me in the eyes, in a way that I couldn't describe easily.

"Bella, it's probably better off, you not being friends with Jacob." He warned me. I was so sick of people telling me this! Surely, it was in my rights to see anyone I wanted, and he was taking that away from me.

"Edward, I seriously don't care about what all you people back at your house are saying about Jacob. Jacob and I used to be good friends, when I lived here with Renee and Charlie, so please just back off of him. He's extremely nice, and friendly." I stood up for my old friend, because he wasn't here to do it himself.

Edward looked away, trying not to get mad.

"Edward…" He looked back at me with blackening eyes. "Just let it out." I sighed and sounded exhausted, so I sat down on a big flowerpot edge, and switched off. He could've been calling me the most ugly girl in the world, and I wouldn't be aware of it.

I saw him moving his mouth, but not a sound came out. Thank the lord! I so badly wanted to go back to Michael Jackson's house for a weekend. Or even to see Jacob again.

I sat there on the massive flowerpot and had one leg over the other, wondering if this was a sexy pose. I was thinking up loads and loads of random things in my mind, to get rid of Edward's nagging words, but I could hear the faint sound of it, which was like candy floss to my ears— so fluffy, and sweet.

I decided to tune back in at just the right time, to come to a close of his speech. I nodded my head.

"Bella? Do you understand?" He asked, looking tired from speaking that long incessant paragraph.

I had no idea what he just said, but I was pretty sure that it was still to do with me hanging out with Jacob. I closed my mouth sharply and nodded my head vigorously.

"Totally, absolutely!" I said. Those were the kind of words I would never use unless I had no idea about what was going on.

"Good. So you promise me that you won't see him again?" He asked, looking hopeful in his eyes.

"Edward! For god sake! Do I need to give you a bigger lecture than what you just gave me about the rights of women? I'm pretty sure that that is something, filed under the Domestic abuse title. Every woman is allowed to see who she wants to see Edward, so no, I won't promise that to you. That would be wrong to break a promise to someone about that." I ranted.

Edward looked totally clueless as to what to say next. "Well, I'll have to stop you myself then." He warned me. I smiled. I always did like a challenge.


	17. Apologies

I marched back to the Cullen's house unhappily, but Edward easily kept good pace with me.

"Edward, won't you just leave me alone for now?" I was so mad with him that I had to breathe evenly again after I said that sentence.

Edward sniggered.

Right then, three people jumped out from nowhere, and surrounded me and Edward, making us close in closer together.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

Edward walked up to me quickly and kept me tight in front of him, hugging me closer and closer into his stone chest, crushing my bones in the process.

"Watch out, they are vampires. Don't speak." He whispered very quietly to me, I had to strain to hear what he actually said. I nodded my head, worriedly, frantically.

A vampire with longish, blonde hair, stood next to a female vampire with auburn red hair, flapping about graciously in the cool breeze. Standing next to those two vampires, was a tall, dark-skinned, black hair, and bright red eyes stared at me intently, ignoring the fact that an incredibly strong vampire was holding me, protecting me, for the safety of myself. I began to feel horribly guilty about what I snapped at Edward earlier with the whole Jacob thing.

"Sorry." I whispered against his long arm, acting as a sash along my body.

He tapped me on the shoulder as if forgiving me.

"Hello. Don't be alarmed, we were just passing through." The dark-skinned vampire said.

"Yeah, I know. You have been tracking us. I smelt you in the ice cream parlour." Edward snarled.

The dark-skinned vampire laughed merrily. "Yes, I was. Very intelligent, my young friend. My name is Laurent, this is James, and Victoria." He gestured to each of them individually. Victoria glared at me. Edward tightened his hold of my body, crushing me more against him. Why did I have to be half human? God, this was my life over.

Victoria and James all sidled up to Laurent, so Edward could move back freely. He quickly moved his right hand onto my thighs, lifting me with ease onto his back. He kept one hand around my back to make sure that nobody would come and get me from behind.

"Get ready." He whispered to me. "We're going to run. Just hold on tight." I very vaguely made out.

Edward took two steps backwards, causing Laurent to stare at us, wide-eyed.

Edward spun around quickly and began to descend into the woods, with me on his back. I couldn't hear anyone coming behind us, but I still got shivers, imagining that someone was following us.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I sobbed into his back, feeling nothing but the breeze, taking away my breath, with each word.

"Don't worry about that right now Bella, you got to turn back! It was lucky I could get away with you there. Just focus your mind on turning back to a vampire. They are blocking the way to the house, so you'll just have to do that right now!" Edward ordered me.

"I can't Edward!" I shrieked.

"Just, try!" Edward yelled calmly back to me.

"FINE!" I shouted back. How could I do this?

I closed my eyes and imagined about vampires for a brief second.

"How the Hell can I turn back Edward?" I asked him, obviously knocking some sense back into his head.

"Oh… Right. Sorry. We'll have to get you somewhere safe until you turn back." He told me quietly.

"Ok." I said back nervously. I checked out behind me, and no one was following us, it seemed. "Edward, no one is there behind us." I told him.

Edward looked behind us and very quickly turned directions back to the house.

"Ok, maybe we can get you back. If we can get you back before they find us, we can keep you more protected. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from three of them by myself." He told me.

"Whatever Edward, focus on the running please!" I told him strictly.

All I heard now were Edward's footsteps and his panting.


	18. awkwardness of loving

When we got to the house, Edward didn't think twice before he ran through the closed door, locking it in the process as many times as the key would turn. Edward and I both know how possible it was for any old vampire to break through a locked door, but it did waste time for them. Edward set me on my feet steadily, but quickly and we began to run through to the living room, where the rest of the Cullen clan were except for Rosalie. Emmett looked very bored, by slouching down on the sofa, but when I entered the room, his whole face lit up. I think I would have to do something about Emmett: he was too… all for me. It wasn't like it was getting on my nerves or anything, but it was awkward for me and him to be in the same room as each other.

I began to look around the room, and met Alice's disapproving eyes.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked concernedly.

"Oh… nothing." He bluffed and hid her face in Jasper's chest.

"Alice, just spit it out!" Edward snapped.

"Ok, ok. Hold your pants on. Ok, well I was just thinking about me dressing Bella and look at her clothes now! They are ripped and muddy! Trust you to get her like this Edward!" He complained. I found it funny that she was thinking this way, but she was taking this like a punch in her gut.

"Alice, this isn't the right time for your foolishness!" Edward said very fast.

"Wow. Edward, what's up?" Jasper asked, taking a defensive placement in front of his love, Alice.

"Oh… nothing." He imitated Alice, but he wasn't nearly high and sweet as her voice. "Except for the fact that three vampires tried to kill Bella, and have been tracking us all night!" He snapped.

Although there was not much colour in his face to begin with, it all ran from his face down to his feet, and then his face was even paler.

Emmett stood up defensively, and squared his shoulders. Rosalie came in from the front door.

"Guys." Rosalie said very monotone.

"Yeah Babe?" Emmett asked her.

"I was… I was just attacked." Rosalie touched her finger to her cheek, and left it, leaving nothing but a big open wound, and no blood dripping from it.  
I was so shocked.

"What the Hell did this to you Rose?" Emmett asked, running up to her, embracing her in a huge bear hug.

"There was," She thought, "There were three of them. Three of them attacked me." She looked very distant, trying to think things through. "The blonde man said something about Bella, and how much he wants her as her mate. Bella, you are in so much trouble from them. This was done by the woman." She pointed to her cheek. I gulped loudly and my stomach disappeared. I was empty, feeling dizzy and faint, and my heartbeat rising with increased rates.

Edward took my hand in his. Carlisle stood up, next to his wife, with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, we can't let him have her. Bella, you cannot leave this house until everything has worked out, unless you have someone in this household with you. Promise me?" Carlisle asked me gently.

I was still too shocked for words, so I just nodded my head, trying to maintain steadiness of my balance.

"That goes for everyone now Ok? They did that to Rosalie, and she is the toughest female here, so please, be very careful, and don't leave without someone ok?" Carlisle warned everybody.

Everyone nodded their heads, and I looked down to the ground, which looked like it was swaying from underneath my feet, making me wobble around a bit.

Edward held onto my shoulder and my legs gave way from under me. I was very much still awake, but my sight was going very slowly.

Edward was crouched over me, lowering me slowly after fainting in his arms.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok? Bella…." Every voice was becoming an echo from the distance until it finally stopped, and I blacked out… once again! I really had to get a hold of myself properly.

I woke up a few minutes after and I was lying on a sofa. Everyone knew now to just keep on going normally after I had collapsed, apart from Edward, for he was leaning over me very protectively. I pounced up very quickly, hitting him on the head with my head. It didn't hurt.

Great. Now I was a vampire. When I was inside I was totally safe, however when I was outside, I wasn't. How annoying is that?

"Ouch! You have such a hard head Bella." Edward complained, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. I must remember to soften it up next time for you Edward." I said sarcastically. He was sitting on my legs. "Now, let me up. I'm back to being a vampire right now." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked me, moving off of my legs.

"Yes Edward, watch." I told him as I stood up and ran up and down the stairs in the shortest time ever.

"Ok Bella. I can see it now." He told me tiredly.

Emmett came walking up to me very confidently; Rosalie plonked herself down on the sofa next to Edward, reading a glossy magazine. She looked like she was unhappy and in a huff.

"Hi Bella." Emmett said very nervously suddenly. So much for being confident.

"Hey Emmett, and Rosalie." I looked at Emmett in the eyes and then at Rosalie, but not in her eyes. I wouldn't dare do that. I did that once and I nearly died from the daggers she threw me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett asked me very quietly, as if he was a little schoolboy asking the girl of his dreams to marry him.

"Yes Emmett, let's go into the hall." I told him. Edward looked annoyed at Emmett for a moment.

"Great!" He cheered. We walked into the hall, and Emmett walked a few centimetres in front of me, stopping me from walking any further.

"So, what was it Emmett?" I asked him.

"Well," He scratched behind his neck anxiously, "About the other day…" He seemed very embarrassed about what he was about to say, and I felt bad for him.

"Emmett, it's cool. Don't worry. I led you on to it." I admitted.

"No… no that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that it meant a hell of a lot more to kiss you than it does with Rosalie. So… I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to go out with me?" He asked.

I was totally shocked. I was petrified if I said yes to him that Rosalie would kill me or perhaps tell Laurent and his clan where I was and how to get to me. But then I didn't want to say no, because Emmett looked so nice, and he was so incredibly nice to me. I did love him. But I'm not sure if it's like _sibling_ love or _love_ love.


	19. Redhead!

"Emmett, what about Rosalie? She would kill me if I went out with you, and Edward may do the same to you." I warned him. I really wanted to say yes because his face was so sweet and thoughtful when he was telling me this.

"You think I haven't thought it through yet have you?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Well have you?" I asked him, tidying it back up again.

"Yes. We can date secretly." He winked at me with his right eye and even though that plan sounded so stupidly planned and idiotic and childish and stupid, I had to say yes. It would be fun, and Emmett was just like a normal human, except for the fact that he was a vampire… But he sounded like one. The most human experience I would get there then!

"Emmett, that plan is so crap that a two year old could have come up with a better one." He looked down at the floor unhappily now. "And I have to say yes to it!" I cheered quietly. He turned back around to me and embraced me in a massive bear hug. "But, we have to promise to each other for as long as we are together that we cannot tell _anyone_ about us. Ok?

"Sure sure! Bella, I am so happy now!" He smiled and whispered in my ear. I don't know why, but I felt watched right there, so I stopped my part of the hug and crouched down defensively. Emmett seemed to wonder what I was doing. I was staring out of the window, into the night sky. The whole wall that we were facing was window, and not one inch of it was wall. "Bells?" he asked, trying to snap my attention up to him. I was totally focused outside. I saw something twitch, and the night was perfectly still. Behind the bush, was very subtle movement. Red streaked past the window at an alerting speed. I jumped back, and Emmett saw it.

"Bella, let's move!" He told me, pulling me up from the ground.

I willingly left the position I was in to warn everyone that they were here. Rosalie stood up and walked so poised towards Emmett, and touched his chest with her hand.

"Guys, they are here! They're here! What do we do? Oh my God! Edward, what do I do, what if they get me? Oh crap…" I continued my rant until I actually realized that everyone was looking at me in the room as if I'd lost it. "Well, I'm worried!" I defended myself strongly. The all looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Right, come on, let's hide Bella. Alice you will stay in here with Bella, making sure she is Ok. Esme and Rosalie stay in the house and keep an eye on everything. Any sound in the house, get ready to fight them. Me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be outside, and try to get them before they get to us. Alice, hide Bella in the basement. There are a lot of things in there to hide her behind. Let's go!" Carlisle ordered everyone in a very doctory way: calm and very easy to understand.

At that very moment, Alice came running up to me with shaky hands, obviously very nervous about what was going to happen. She placed one of the vibrating hands on my shoulder and the other on waist, leading me away. I quickly traded a worried look with Emmett, who looked very excited. Carlisle and the boys walked out and Edward looked at me as if he knew what Emmett and I were talking about. He looked disappointed, but not hurt, which I would have thought he would have done. He asked me out earlier.

"Bye Edward." I waved. He didn't even acknowledge me after that; he simply walked right out of the house and into the night. I saw his white skin disappearing in the window. Fine, he could be like that then.

"What ever happens Bella, they will be fine, so don't worry about it." Alice reassured me.

"Yeah." Was all I could answer.


	20. in cognito Where is Cognito? No! Hiding!

Sorry about the short chapter there. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it a lot! :) thanks for adding me on favourites.

Disclaimer.: I dont own Twilight or the characters, but it is of my own creation.

Everyone who LOVES Michael Jackson, Rules! lol. But otherwise if you read and review my story, you are also awesome my dear! :)

I just took this opportunity to write a quick note to you all for reviewing me and reading me! :) I love the positive stuff thanks loves! :)

I always lose track of my glasses by the way and they are always on my head! lol. Anyone else that silly :)

I'm just a silly moo! :)

Anyways thanks again and check out my other story, i need a few more reviews to be encouraged to keep it up! :)

Thanks guys!

Emmaxxxxx

* * *

Alice ran with me downstairs, full speed ahead.

"Alice, what if they aren't Ok?" I asked her worriedly, her still holding my hand strongly, and running downstairs.

"Bella, don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Oh, and please don't hurt Edward in the way you are doing it right now." She told me. I was shocked at what she just said.

"What do you mean hurting Edward?" I asked her, slowing the pace.

"I mean, stop what you are doing with Emmett, Bella. It's unfair on Edward, he hasn't had a soul mate for his whole life, and Emmett has." She stopped running, and looked me right in the eye. I tried to look elsewhere, the power of her eyes were very scary.

"Alice, how did you know?" I asked her very curiously.

"Bella, you should know by now that I can see the future." She huffed.

"Oh, so you saw Emmett and I holding hands or something then." I sussed.

"No Bella, I saw you and Emmett getting married. Edward's not there, so you have obviously hurt him enough not to come to your wedding!" She made me feel so bad.

"I'm sorry Alice! I truly am. I will not get married to Emmett. I promise you and Edward. I'm so sorry." I ranted.

"Bella, it's not me you should be apologizing to. Tell Edward that when all this blows over." Alice told me sharply. She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me down the remainder of the stairs.

As if the house upstairs wasn't big enough, this place was massive. I was afraid to breathe in case it echoed in the long walls: I didn't want to give the other vampires a hint to where we might be.

"Right Bella, come over here." She ordered me. I obediently walked to where she was going. She bent down effortlessly and looked around her, suspiciously.

She lifted up the rug that was covering at trap door.

"Alice, I thought this place was your basement!" I told her.

"Bella, don't be silly. It's much too small to be the basement! I mean, where would you hide? This is the extra guest room." She explained casually, and my mouth dropped open.

"I see." I could just make out. How big was this basement meant to be?

She told me to go down the ladders quickly, and I did so. The ladders were very shiny, and distracting what with the great eye sight I have now and all that.

Alice followed very quickly after me. I kept looking down, to see how many more steps there were to go down. Did it ever end?

"Bella, it's far down. Hold on tight to the banister, I don't want you to fall down at a time like this." Alice told me.

I strengthened my hold on the banister, to keep steady. I fastened the pace of my descending of the steps, and finally I reached the floor.

"Anymore trap doors or anything?" I asked her jokingly.

She giggled a tad.

She took my hand and led me into this massive basement, turning off the light to not attract attention to the others.

She pulled a rail of coats and jackets in front of me, who was sitting on the ground, with my legs crossed and my hands clasped in front of me, trying to maintain composure and stay calm throughout all of this.

Alice was walking around the basement, looking at things that were new to her. She occasionally picked up something that was easy to see with her eyes in the dark. Even though I was a vampire again, I couldn't make it out until she picked it up far enough for me to see what it was. It was a vase that she picked up now.

After a few minutes, Alice walked back up to me. She was smiling sweetly.

"Do you think they are Ok?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, better than Ok. If anything had happened to them in this time, then they would have called me. Don't worry about them. We can't let James have you, because Edward loves—"She stopped herself from speaking, and hit her head twice vigorously. She was annoyed at herself, but I wanted to know what she was going to say.

"Alice, what were you going to say there?" I asked her quickly.

She breathed in and out slowly, pressing her long index fingers to her temples.

"Nothing." She breathed and smiled, with her eyes closed.

"Were you going to say that Edward," Gulp, "Edward, loves me?" I asked nervously.

"I should really shut my big mouth up." She laughed to herself nervously. "Yes, Edward does love you." She sighed in defeat.

I felt somewhat flattered with her saying that, but guilty because of my childish behaviour with Emmett earlier on.

"Oh my God. Seriously?" I asked her.

"Bella, yes. He loves you, and he is incredibly angry with Emmett right now because of him stealing you from him. He'd rather die than have James take you away from him. So if you loved him back, then you'd stop this thing with Emmett. It's not very fair on Rosalie either. Emmett was hers before Bella." She now made me feel even worse for Edward.

"Alice, I'll stop it with Emmett, please stop making me feel even worse for people." I moaned.

"Sorry Bella, but seriously, I really disapprove of you for doing what you did." She objected.


	21. bad news, good news, bad news

Hey again guys! Wow. I just got like two reviews in like two minutes! Thanks guys! :) I really appreciate it! :)

Wow. 21 chapters. Not bad at all!

Thanks to all those awesome people who may not love Michael Jackson but reviewed my stories which makes up for it! :) Thanks again!

If you like this story, check out my other one.

'The fun of being a star's daughter!'

Do you not just love the name 'keela' for a girl?

I do! :)

Enjoy this chapter. You all encouraged me to write another chapter. Sorry its so short, but i have now got writers block!

Keep reviewing, and you will be continuously Awesome! :)

Emmaxxxx

* * *

Time drifted by silently and very slowly. It was in fact very awkward with Alice feeling this way about me. I didn't like it. She was ignoring me right now.

I heard the buzz of something and Alice moved her hand to her trouser pocket and pulled out a tiny silver phone, flipping it open whilst listening to it through her ear.

I heard very quick voices and then the sound of wind hitting the speaker. Alice didn't need to squint to hear anything.

She said a few quiet things that I couldn't hear.

She hung up the phone.

"I'll be right back Bella. Stay right here please. We don't need someone else going missing." She rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell has gone missing?" I asked her very concernedly.

"Damn my big mouth. Look, Rosalie has gone missing, but Emmett is out looking for her. Esme is coming down in a second to take care of you."

"Alice. I can protect myself. Please can I just come upstairs please and help out?" I asked and begged her.

Alice looked at me for a second, feeling bad for my pleading eyes.

"Right, I'll make a call to Carlisle in a second." She gave in.

"Thanks Alice. I owe you one." I promised.

"No Bella, you owe me ten now!" She laughed.

I laughed back. She flipped out the silver phone and speed dialled Carlisle.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. Bella wants to come out to help. I'll keep her with me the whole way. Is that ok?" She pleaded with her gorgeous voice that an angel would be jealous of.

"I will be. Yeah, her I cannot promise so much, but with me she will be too." I threw her daggers. He was obviously asking her if I would be careful.

"Thanks Carlisle. Tell Esme to help us too." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her trousers."

Alice took my hand and we began to climb back up the stairs at full speed again.

"Thanks Alice." I said, whilst running.

"Just promise me that you will stay with me the whole time. Don't let go of my hand ok?" She tightened her grip of my hand in hers. Although she had tiny hands, she could possibly crush mine.

"Yes Alice, I promise you." I nodded my head for extra emphasis, but she couldn't see my head.

"Now, let's get outside before James or anyone comes into the house after you. At least with your scent, we can get them away from the house." She told me.

That caught me off guard. I didn't know they were still here.

"Yeah." I agreed unwillingly.


	22. Suspense is a killer

Sorry again for the short chapters. But thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! I've never recieved so many in one night! :) It is totally appreciated.

I really can't think of what will happen in the future, so please bare with me, and let me know if it turns out stupid or suckish in any way! :) lol

YOU ALL RULE! :)

R.I.P Michael Jackson :(

* * *

We reached outside, after running haywire through the different levels of the house. We reached the front door and pelted out into the darkness. We saw a few figures moving out next to the tree line. We weren't worried though: it was only Edward, Carlisle and Esme out there. They were all chattering silently to each other, but I could only tell that they were talking because of Edward and Carlisle's rumbling low voices.

Alice gripped onto my hand and we ran up to them. Edward turned around to us and saw that I was with Alice, and his whole face went from worried to happy to sombre as he turned back around to look into the forest with Carlisle. I saw from the very corner of my eye, a blonde and red streak, so I stopped running, and because I was a newborn, it made Alice rip to a stop instantly.

"Bella, move. Come on." She snarled at me.

"Alice, someone is there. I saw Rosalie's hair with Victoria's. Rosalie is over there." I sussed. I began to run over to the sighting. Alice was short after me, trying to catch up desperately.

"Bella! Wait a few minutes! It could be a trap." She warned me. At that I stopped and turned around to see Alice's worried face. She was totally blank; her eyes were going straight through my eyes. She wasn't concentrating on anything. It was one of her visions I was sure.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong? Alice!" I shouted at her shaking her shoulders hard.

She still didn't answer me now.

She snapped out of it suddenly and stared into my eyes again. The most pained expression on her face was shown and I couldn't help but get a lump in my throat seeing her like this.

"Bella, we need to go now." Was all she told me before she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back to the open area again. I didn't ask her questions now: I felt really bad.

Carlisle was waiting for us to come back.

"Bella, please don't run off like that. We don't want you to go missing as well." He rolled his eyes.

Why do people always seem to think that I will end up causing trouble for myself?

"Sorry." I murmured. Edward was standing next to Alice and Carlisle. Alice kept looking at me from the corner of her eye. She eventually reached up to Edward to tell her something. She whispered so silently that I was surprised that Edward heard it. But he did hear it and he was nodding and shaking his head. When Alice had finished telling him whatever it was she was telling him, he looked at my face with a very shocked face, scared and sympathetic were also the words to describe it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward apologized to my face. I was baffled.

"Why are you sorry Edward? You didn't do anything to me." If it was anything, it was me that did something to you.

"Bella, did Alice not tell you what would happen in the future to you?" He looked at Alice appalled.

"No." I said slowly. Alice looked up at Edward, who was giving her daggers.

"Fine Edward calm down. I'll tell her." She gave in.

* * *

Will Alice tell her the truth? What if the future is bad? What will Alice tell her?

Yeah, you are asking the same questions as me my special friends! :)

I still have no idea. Just making it up on the spot for you all :)

LOVE YOU ALL. PEACE OUT! :)


	23. Angel hate

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her impatiently.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this without you freaking out." She told me, looking down.

"Alice, just spit it out please." I asked her quietly.

"Ok, but don't take it out on me ok?" She asked, raising her little eyebrows. I nodded my head. "Right, well, Mike, your old boyfriend, is in cahoots with those vampires that attacked Rose and are after you. He wants you back, so it's not really James that would keep you as his own, it'd be Mike. I saw the future with you and Mike together, only it was a rope that made you two hold hands. You didn't look happy." She looked at my face right now. "And you still don't. I'm so sorry Bella. We will do everything to protect you from him. You have to help us though." Alice promised.

"I can't believe that boy! He is such a bastard! I can't believe he changed me, and I was actually crying over him! Hah! He has something coming to him." I promised myself I'd get my revenge on him for trying this. Laughing evilly in my head, thinking of new ways to get to him, only not for the reason that he wants me there for.

I could only imagine all the bad things I was going to do.

Well well, the tables have turned. Who is superior of who now!?

"Hey, Bella calm down. There is no way you can win against him now. He has like three other vampires against us at the moment. At least only think of plans right now, until we have disposed of the others!" Alice told me, eagerly. She seemed excited to see what I was going to do. I was too.

"Ok, ok Alice. Let's bust some vamp butt!" I cheered. Carlisle looked suddenly befuddled with my change in behaviour. It was one of those adrenaline rushes I was having.

"Bella, calm down." Carlisle warned me quietly.

"No, I think it's cool, lets go kick their butts Bells!" Alice cheered.

"Yeah, I think we should all help them out. Emmett has found Rosalie, but she is being fought." Edward told us all, reading Emmett's mind. "Emmett is going up to them and he pulled the woman back." He was giving us the low-down on exactly what was happening. Esme pulled Carlisle away for a second to tell him something that looked like was bothering her.

I listened really carefully to what was being said between Esme and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, this is silly, Bella is a newborn, what's to say that she doesn't get hurt or even worse killed? Mike has had a lot more years experience than she does, Carlisle. We would be the worst people ever if we let her fight with Mike alone, and unprotected. We are not letting her do that ok?" She whispered angrily.

I quickly looked like I was distracted by something, as Esme turned to look at me.

Edward was speaking again.

"Rose is away from them now. They are now coming back. But the others are following them." Edward looked so concentrated. As if out of nowhere, Emmett and Rosalie appeared out of the tree line. They joined us again.

"I hate those vampires." Rosalie hissed under her breath. "And I hate you Bella." She growled. Edward stood in front of me defensively.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if some horrible vampires are attracted to me can I?" As soon as I said those words, I wished I stayed shut up.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and turned away. The tiniest creak of a branch in the woods attracted every bit of all of our concentration. We snapped our heads to the direction of the sound, and Edward ran in front of me before three vampires launched themselves at me.


	24. pinning and punching!

I saw red hair, flicking just in front of my eyes. I hissed a very low hiss. It was such a natural instinct to be so defensive. It was oddly fascinating.

Before I knew it, Mike had joined them.

"Hello Bella." He said in such a patronizing way.

"Mike." I greeted angrily.

"Can I just say, you look lovely." He told me.

"No, you can't just say that. I know what you want to do, but I'm not letting you do anything to the Cullens or me. So get it up you Mike!" I warned him.

Mike laughed in response.

"Sorry Babe." He apologized. Something about the way he said that was very familiar. Then it clicked.

Last time he said that to me, I was in the process of changing from human to half vampire. The way he said it both times was sick and insincere.

"Mike, back off. Remember I am a newborn." I warned him, through reddening eyes.

I was so mad at him right now.

"Mike, you are not going to get Bella. Not now, not ever, so you might as well stop right there, and go away. Go stalk another girl if need be, but now, Bella is mine." Edward spoke, placing his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers, but Edward was still crouched in front of me, defensively. I pulled away awkwardly, and crouched down, ready to take the pounce on them. Victoria took her eyes off of me for a few seconds to look at Edward. In that split second, I took my chance and jumped on her, scratching, clawing, biting, punching, kicking, hitting, slapping, and pulling her hair, everything that could cause any pain. But, I was so worked up about this that everything came out so fast, not causing anything to her. She laughed and flicked me off of her abdomen. As soon as she stepped up, she almost fell back to the ground though.

"You got me… down there." She grabbed her down below, and writhed in pain.

I laughed. "That'll teach you to mess with me." I warned her. Emmett was making his way over to me, reaching out a hand for a hi-five. He was laughing so loudly that we were shaking with the low vibrations of his laughter.

"Way to go Bella!" Alice chirped. "Nice shot" She laughed.

"You _will_ pay for that." Victoria snapped at me. She picked herself back up and hobbled away. I stifled the laughter that was eroding through my nose now.

The other blonde male vampire leapt at me, causing me to flinch, he pinned me to the ground, hitting my head off the cold earth.

"No one messes with Victoria!" He threatened. He increased the pressure on my abdomen, and Emmett saw me under his grasp, as did Edward. They both raced over to me, crashing into each other, sounding like thunder.

They quickly picked each other up and ran towards the one on top of me, who looked like he was about rip me apart. They tore him off of me, and threw him back, forcing him to hit a close tree.

He slid down it, and stood right back up. I was ready for him now, but he wasn't now stalking after me, he was beginning to strut his way to Alice. Jasper threw himself in front of her, and that was when Mike ran to me, grabbed hold of my face with his vice tight hands.

"Mmmm." He breathed through his nose. He smiled sadistically. "A bit less blood, but a better scent!" He enthused.

"Get off of me you creep!" I threatened. I placed my hands under his stomach and pushed him away.

He hit his head off of the same tree the other one did.

"Wow, you are stronger than you were as well!" He seemed surprised at such a stupidly known aspect to becoming a vampire!

"Well done!" I said sarcastically.

The Cullens joined in front of me, forming a belt of protection. They all leapt in front of each other, and the fight began!


End file.
